


Love Potion #17

by jfolked



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Het, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Points of View, Romance, Unsafe Sex, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-07
Updated: 2005-10-27
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfolked/pseuds/jfolked
Summary: Brian and Justin as we know them, are the figments of someone's imagination. Even so, the result of their meeting is the same. Love always finds a way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

“Oh, god... I’m…ahhh…”

 

“You’re what, baby?” Justin asked seductively, mesmerized by the pleasure shown in Brian’s face. “Tell me, baby.” He demanded an answer, even though he knew his lover was so out of it he couldn’t form a single rational thought, let alone verbalized it.

 

“Justin… please…”

 

He knew why Brian was imploring. He had the brunette on the edge of his wave, but all of the sudden he stopped his thrusting, and lay on top of his lover watching as he writhed in the bed, asking for more, NEEDING MORE.

 

“Is this what you want? He asked as he started moving again in and out of his lover, first with slow thrusts then with hard ones, until Brian caught up with the rhythm. 

 

“Yes” He moaned again and again and again, thinking how wrong, how plain stupid he was before, thinking that he had lived before knowing Justin. No, that wasn’t life, it was just a rehearsal. It only prepared him for this, this thing, this feeling, this chaotic feeling he has for his little twink, his baby, his lover, his life, HIS EVERYTHING. 

 

“Brian… god… you are so tight…and…I…ahhh…love…you…so...much” Justin said as he felt his orgasm coming in big waves of pleasure. He tried to hold on, to wait for Brian, but he didn’t have to, because as soon as Brian heard the blonde declaration he knew he was lost. As the two of them began climaxing all that could be heard in the loft were their respective names… 

 

“Jessica.”

 

“…hmm.”

 

“Baby, wake up.” 

 

I hear his voice and I’m really trying to open my eyes but I can’t. I’m still surrounded by the fog of my sleep. For a moment I don’t know where I am. I was at the loft, right? No, Brian and Justin were at the loft. Where am I? Yes, I’m at home, in my bed.

 

“Jess, wake up, we’re going to be late.” This time the voice seems to be closer and I feel a warm breath in my face. 

 

Wait, I have something in my lap. Is that my journal? I tried to remember what I was doing before falling asleep and I remember. OH MY GOD, MY JOURNAL! By this time I feel his mouth covering mine and I finally open my eyes and see his beautiful hazel ones, looking at me with curiosity. I looked at him and then at the journal in my lap, wondering if he got to read some of its content. 

 

“Don’t worry.” He said as if reading my mind. “I haven’t looked at what you’re writing, I know you don’t like people reading your stuff before it is finish and that includes me.”

 

I breathe realizing I had been holding my breath. I quickly close the journal and put in the nightstand drawer, locking it with the key. 

 

“Jess, are you alright? You look a little flushed.“ He asked with a worried look. 

 

“I’m fine, don’t worry.”

 

“Well, if you are fine hurry up, otherwise we’ll lose the reservation again.” 

 

“I’ll be right down; I just have to put on some lipstick.” I said with a smile in my face. 

 

“Okay, I’ll wait for you downstairs.” He kissed me again and turned to exit the room. 

 

I lay there in our bed, thinking what the fuck is the matter with me. I’m so immerse in this fantasy that I am even dreaming about it. I must be going crazy. I open the nightstand drawer take the journal out and start reading what I was writing right before I fall asleep. Brian and Justin were making love. The scene was incomplete, but I had already finished the scene in my dream. I hope I remember all of it so I can finish it later. I must have been a little longer that I thought, because all of the sudden I heard my husband’s voice again, coming from downstairs.

 

“Jessica Kinney, either you come down now or there’ll be hell to pay. Don’t think for a minute that I won’t make you pay if we lose the restaurant reservation again.” He said almost laughing.

 

“I’m coming Brian.” 

 

Yep, that’s my husband’s name. Brian Kinney…


	2. Love Potion #17

If you are reading this, it means you had found my journal and had read it all the way through. I decided to put this story to rest, for now at least. You see, this was never meant to go on and on like it has. I’ve been writing this story for six months now and in the story’s timeline more that four years have passed. I just can’t seem to find the end of the story and now I know why. It is time that I do what I have to do. But first, I guess I have a little explanation to do. Brian, If you are indeed reading this, I hope you understand that everything I will do, I’ll do out of love. My love for you.

 

Let’s start at the beginning. Brian knows all of this but if someone else read this, well, at least they’ll be able to understand. 

 

My name is Jessica Kinney. I’m 28 years old. I’m a lawyer and a writer. And I am married to one of the most beautiful man on earth, Brian Kinney. He is a 29 years old successful ad executive. We’ve been married for almost twelve years and we have a pretty good life. I guess we could be the poster couple for the American dream. 

 

Brian and I met each other when we were 14. I’d just moved to Pittsburgh with my fathers and after trying for a month to get accustomed to St. James Academy, and failing miserably, my dads finally agreed to enroll me in a public school, where I met Brian. Yes, you read correctly, my fathers. I am the proud daughter of a gay couple. Miguel was my biological father and his husband, Erick adopted me. All this may sound pretty normal for you, but take in account that when my fathers decided to raise me, the situation about gays and their rights wasn’t like is now. Erick had to fight for my adoption and finally was able to do it when I was about 10 and the only could get marry when I was about 15. 

 

Miguel was a Latin bombshell, Puerto Rican to be exactly, that stole Erick’s very WASP and white ass and heart, well I’m not sure what got stole first, but you get my drift. The thing about them is that you couldn’t find two people more different or more alike than those two. Erick was rich, very rich, with white porcelain skin and dirty blond hair, dark grey eyes and a wonderful body. To say he was a babe is an understatement. He was extremely well mannered and educated. Miguel, on the other hand was poor, very poor, the son of Puerto Ricans immigrants who arrived in New York City with the hope of a better life. That fail miserably too. Miguel skin was dark, with that luscious tan color Latin people have. He had black hair and very intense dark brown eyes. Even though he came from a poor family he too was well mannered. He too was a beautiful man. But what really made him unique was his brain. He was a genius. And that is what made possible for him to win a full academic scholarship to Yale, when he met, no other than Erick. They loved each other deeply. 

 

Erick’s father was a homophobic prick who couldn’t believe that is only son, his pride and joy, was gay and to make matters worse, in love with a Puerto Rican man. He severed all ties, emotional and financial, with his son and after that, Miguel decided that maybe, since they already had me, they should move to Puerto Rico. Miguel parents had returned to the island a couple of years before and they could help them, especially with me, since they had to finish grad school. So, we move to PR, where we live until I was 14. 

 

One day, Miguel, Papi as I call him, said he, well, they, had to talk to me, and that’s when they told. Both of them had AIDS. They’ve been diagnose HIV positive when I was 7 and never told me. But since they both were sick and I was older, they decided it was the right moment for me to find out. Since the medical programs for AIDS were better in the states, we moved back. Why Pittsburgh? Well, my fathers didn’t want to go to NY and Miguel had a friend, Vic Grassi, who lived here, so Pittsburgh it was. 

 

When I met Brian, we just clicked and we’ve never been apart since that day. He was with me when both my fathers died and I was with him when his mother died. We were each others first lovers and best friends. Well, I had another good friend, Michael, who was Vic’s nephew. Eventually the three of us were inseparable. 

 

When my daddy died, after Miguel did, his father tried to make amends to me. After all I was his legal heir. It was easy for him to forget everything he had done to my fathers. After all, I was straight and had Miguel’s brain. Yes, you could say I’m sort of a genius too. By the time I was 15, I had finished high school. I didn’t went to college right away, because I staid home to take car of my fathers, at least in their last months. 

 

After Erick passed, my new grandfather offered me his financial support, as long as I got a business degree. He would pay for my housing, tuition and expenses and I could study wherever I wanted. I decided to stay in the Pitts and go to Carnegie Mellon, where I would get a business degree, and then a law degree. Brian was going to Penn state and Michael to PIFA. He was a musician, a piano player to be exactly. Everything was decided. Except that four moths after Erick died, I found out something that I wasn’t quite expecting.

 

Brian and I where in my bedroom, laying in bed after a very hot lovemaking section. 

 

“Jess, when was the last time you had your period? Brian asked.

 

“I…I don’t remember, why?”

 

“I just realized we’ve been having sex non-stop for a few months now.”

 

“So?”

 

“So, don’t you think you may be pregnant?” 

 

“No way. I mean, it is possible, but I’m sure there’s another explanation. Maybe I haven’t got my period because of all the stress.”

 

Needless to say Brian was right and I was wrong. So, there I was. Sixteen and pregnant. Yeah, I know, like the title of a bad Lifetime movie. When my grandfather found out I was pregnant, he wasn’t as mad as I supposed he would be. Actually he told me it was to be expected, but that he would, nonetheless, honor our agreement, as long as I got married and promise to be discreet with my life. In other words, as long as his friends didn’t found out about me and my ‘situation’. We got married and I decided we would do everything we’ve planned. College marriage, the baby, everything. And we did. And our live had been pretty good, even though we lost the dearest thing to us, we manage to survived and go on living. 

 

So why had I spend the last six months of my life creating a fantasy world in which my husband, friends and family are, for the most part, queers and I don’t even exist? Great question. Here’s the answer.

 

It all started, as I already said, six months ago, when someone from our, past, Brian’s and mine, appeared in our present, changing our future forever. 

 

It was a Saturday and after a day of rest we decided to get something to eat. We got in the elevator to go out and get the food. Not Thai, I can’t eat spicy food, but maybe some Chinese. We live in a two-floor apartment on Tremont Street in a gorgeous building. And even though we didn’t’ lived in the penthouse, -we live in the floors below it- our place was beautiful, stylish and very posh. 

 

Anyway, as I was saying, we were in the elevator when, all of the sudden, we realized we were going up instead of down.

 

“You didn’t select the floor, Jess.” Brian said mocking me, because it wasn’t the first time I had forgotten to do so.

 

“So what, neither did you.” As I said this he turned to face me, so his back was facing the door and was about to say something when the elevator door opened.

 

And that’s when I felt it, a jolt of energy, coming and going all around us. Brian must have felt it too, because I sensed him shiver. I was trying to decipher the funny feeling when two men entered the confined space. At first I saw them but really didn’t look at them. I was kind of stunned by whatever was that I felt. But then, I saw two beautiful men, one brunette and one blonde. They were almost the same height, the blonde being the taller. As I’m thinking this I looked at the blonde’s face and…

 

“Justin? Justin Taylor, is that you? The man looked at me as if he hadn’t realized Brian and I were there. 

 

“Mrs. Kinney? Oh my God! It’s been, wow, I don’t know how many years.” He said. 

 

“Eight years.” I knew exactly when was the last time we saw each other, how could I forget, when it was around that time. That time I don’t even want to think about.

 

I noticed right then that Brian haven’t move ever since the two men enter the elevator and neither of us selected a floor so the elevator was stalled in the penthouse floor.

 

“Hi.” Said the brunette, extending his hand. “My name is Ethan, Ethan Gold.” 

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, where are my manners. Ethan, this is Jessica Kinney, Mrs. Kinney, as you already know, this is Ethan.” Justin said, as he introduced us.

 

“Pleasure to meet you. And please call me Jessica; after all we are almost the same age. Brian, Brian, you remember Justin Taylor, don’t you? I asked, forcing him to face the men besides me.

 

“Sure, hi, how are you?” Was all that he managed to said.

By this time I knew that what I’d felt was sexual tension. But not your everyday sexual tension. It was THE SEXUAL TENSION. I had always been very sensible about those kinds of feeling and chemistry. I usually noticed when two people liked each other way before they realized it. But this thing I felt was something more. Mi abuelita (my granny), Miguel’s mother, used to told me that people always thought that the term soul mate can only be used to describe a couple, but she thought that before we were even created, we were a part of God’s being and that the souls that inhabited a determined place in God’s body, would recognized each other once they come together, because they were soul mates. That is why we had this strange feeling that we’ve known all our lives a person we just met. It’s kind of like the theory of Buddhism, you know, about reincarnation and how the same group of souls is bound to reincarnate together again and again. 

 

Anyway, abuelita, called that intense feeling you get when you find a soul mate, the ‘soul pull’ and she said that when you find the soul mate that its your other half, the one that is destined to be your couple, the soul pull is so intense, anyone can feel it, if they’re open to it. And I am always open. I thought it was nice that Justin and Ethan had found each other. I mean, the soul pull must have to come from them. 

 

“Are you Justin’s boyfriend?” I asked to Ethan.

 

“Jessica!” Brian said with that tone his voice gets when he thinks I’m meddling.

 

“What?” I answer. “I always knew that Justin was gay and Ethan it gay too; Aren’t you? 

 

“Yes, I am.”

 

“That doesn’t mean that you can go around meddling in people’s business, Jessica.” Brian said a little roughly. He’d never liked when I start, as he call it, noising in other peoples lives, but I’ve never seen him like this. 

 

That’s when I realized it. The jolt, the energy, the soul pull I’ve been feeling was emanating from Justin and from…Oh my god…It can’t be. Yes, it was coming and going permeating everything and everyone, with an almost destructive force, and It was coming from Justin and my husband, Brian…


	3. Love Potion #17

For a moment, that felt like an hour, but I’m sure it was more a fraction of a second; I stood in silence, letting my realization sink in. Could it be possible? Maybe I was imagining things, or my radar was off. No, I was pretty sure of what I felt. 

 

“Jessica?” Brian interrupted my thoughts. “Are you alright?”

 

“Yes, I’m sorry, I was just...Oh, never mind. Justin, what are you doing here? I asked the blonde knowing that the three men had been looking at me while I was out of it.

 

“I’m just moving today, as a matter of fact. I bought the loft on the penthouse. Do you live here?”

 

“Yes, we live in the floor below the loft. So that means we will be neighbors again. You said you were moving just now; do you need any help?”

 

“No, thanks, we were on way to get the last two boxes that remain in my car but everything else is pretty much done.”

 

“Yeah, right.” Ethan said sarcastically. “We still have to assemble your bed or you will be sleeping in the floor tonight.”

 

“I get that you are not a couple.” I said remembering that my question was never answer. I looked at Brian with a smile. He didn’t give me one back.

 

“No, we are good friends” Ethan answered finally.

 

“What happened with your bed?” I inquired.

 

“Well, Mister Taylor didn’t felt it was necessary for the movers to assemble the bed and now we are supposed to do it, except neither one of us is good with tools.” By the end of his statement Ethan was receiving venom-filled looks form Justin.

 

“I said I would do it, you don’t have to help me if you don’t want.”

 

“I got a wonderful idea. Why don’t Ethan and I go and get some food while Brian, who is very goods with tools, helps you with the bed?” Now it was the three of them who looked stunned for a second.

 

The first to recuperate was Justin. “Oh, no, I couldn’t impose like that, I mean it, seems like you two have plans, and I wouldn’t like to intrude.”

 

“Nonsense, we were just out to get some food. It’s the same thing, except that I will be going with Ethan, instead of Brian, so I’ll exchange one gorgeous man for other, either way I win. You don’t mind, do you?” Ethan shook his head, smiling shyly. 

 

“What about you Mr. Kinney?” Justin inquired.

 

“Brian, call me Brian. I don’t mind. And if you remember something about my wife, there is no use to contradict her.” Aleluya, he finally spoke. 

 

“Well then it is settled. Would you care for Chinese food?” I asked Justin.

 

“Sure, I’m so hungry I could eat a horse.”

 

“Perfect, when we come back, you’ll have to give me an update on your life, and tell me how your parents are doing.” I turned to face Brian and give him a quick kiss. He put his hands on my waist, and looked at me as if he needed to say something, but remained silent. 

 

We finally reached the lobby and I took Ethan’s hand, guiding him out of the elevator and towards the front door.

 

The rest went by pretty normal. Ethan and I got the food and when we returned Brian and Justin, well mostly Brian, had managed to assemble the bed and were bringing the last boxes that were in Justin’s car. What follow could only be described as a very civilized dinner with new friends. Of course I did most of the talking. I had already interrogated Ethan when we were alone and now was Justin’s turn. Brian was silent for most of the time we were in the loft. We finally left, three hours and two bottles of wine later. But first, Justin had to promise he would go to dinner to our place the next Wednesday. We say goodbye and went home.

 

That night Brian and I had one of the most impersonal sex sections ever. Don’t misunderstand me. It was really good, hell, it was great, but he certainly had something in his mind. I didn’t give it much thought, because, you see, Brian is a highly sexual man, and it is not rare for him to use sex as therapy.

 

What I didn’t’ expect was what happened to me. That was the night that everything began. I tried to sleep, but every time I’d close my eyes, I got these flashes. _Slightly tan skin against fair skin, toned sweaty muscles being caressed by strong hands. Bubble butt. Long legs. A rimm job. Pain, pleasure, lust._ I knew what that meant. My muse was working extra hours and would not let me sleep until I write. I’ve been a writer all my life and had been published twice already. So, I knew better than to fight with my muse, she’s one though bitch. 

 

I looked at the clock and saw that it was five minutes past midnight. Early enough to do some writing. I was about to get up to go look for my laptop, when I remember the journal my publisher gave me as a Christmas present. It was in my nightstand, ever since the day I got it. I’ve never liked writing in paper. It’s so messy. I like writing in my laptop. That way I can edit what I’m writing as I do it. But somehow, I felt like breaking in the voluminous journal, mainly because I didn’t want to get out of the bed. I turned on the lamp and found a pencil, and just give in to what my muse was commanding. 

 

Whenever I write fiction I start with the characters actions, hell, sometimes they don’t even have names until the book is almost finished. So this time it wasn’t any different. My characters were coming to life without me even noticing. One young boy, a teenager, who wanted to have his first experience, sexual experience that is, and this sexual predator, who was more than happy to instruct the boy in the fine art of sex. 

 

Once I started I couldn’t put the pencil down. I must have been writing franticly because Brian waked up all of the sudden. After assuring him that I was okay, I went down to my study to continue writing without bothering him. I spent the whole night writing about this first encounter. The characters more defined as I went back to what was already written. The young boy was now a 17 years old WASP blonde, with a perfect bubble butt while the predator was a 29 years old successful man, the sexiest man on Liberty Avenue, place where the action occurred. I used, as always, the people from my life as models for my characters. The stud of Liberty Avenue was based on one of my gay friends, Emmett, who is, in real life, just that, the stud of Liberty Avenue. I even put Michael in the story. All those characters were nameless. 

 

When I waked up the next morning in my desk, because I never went back to bed, I reread what I had written and to my astonishment I realized that I had written a whole chapter of what could be described as a series. 

 

A few days went by and I continued writing, chapter after chapter, fueling my stories with my friends, my family and my life. That’s the way it is always done. The only thing about me that I’ve never used as material for my writing is my marriage, my husband or our son. 

 

That is until now, because when almost all my characters were named, I had to go back and read everything again because my main characters remained yet to be named. That’s were I noticed that my main characters were no other that my husband and our new neighbor, Justin Taylor.

 

I couldn’t believed for a moment that I had broke one of my writing rules and made my husband, well, part of him, a character. It was like I was possessed or something, because, instead of rewriting the characters I embraced them and rename all of the others, in honor of the people that had inspired them.

 

So that’s how Brian, Justin, Michael, Ted, Lindz and Melanie became the gang of Liberty. Oh, I can’t forget about Emmett and Debbie. I’ve been writing about them for six months, and after a lot of joy and sorrow and happiness and sadness and hope and helplessness I can’t make myself finished this story. I had to buy four additional journals. This entry is part of the fifth. 

 

After much consideration, I decided that what is urging me to write this is not my muse but my conscience. That’s why I can bring myself to end this. This is not about my creativity. This is about my life, this is about our lives. I thought that writing this would serve as an exorcism and that I could silence my mind and my heart, but I’ve failed miserably.

 

So now it is the moment to do something about this while I still have time. Mi abuelita (my granny) used to say that the ability of sensing the feelings of others was both a gift and a curse. I never knew what she meant until this moment. 

 

I hope that whenever someone finds and read this, everything had work out.


	4. Love Potion #17

*Ethan’s POV*

I feel the cool air of the night caressing my face as we get out of the building. What the fuck just happened? One minute I was with Justin on our way to his car and the next I’m with this woman on our way to buy food.

 

“Do you mind if we walk? It’s a beautiful night.” Jessica asked.

 

“No, I don’t mind.” I say with a smile on my face. 

 

“So Ethan, tell me a little bit about you.” She said, with curiosity in her eyes.

 

“What would you like to know?”

 

“How old are you.”

 

“26”

 

“Where are you from?”

 

“I’m a local talent.”

 

“Where and how did you met Justin?”

 

“We met at PIFA.”

 

“So you are an artist?

 

“Violinist.” I said nodding.

 

“Are you any good?

 

“I’m a fucking genius.”

 

“I know, I’ve heard you play. You gave a concert in Philadelphia last summer, which I attended. You were superb.” She said smirking.

 

“You are kidding, right? You knew all along whom I was? Why are you asking me things?”

 

“Well, I know you are a professional violinist, but I don’t know anything about your life. You said you and Justin met at PIFA, so that means he never went to Dartmouth.” 

 

“Dartmouth? Why would Justin go tthere?” This piece of information I didn’t know.

 

“Well, I guess you know that his father is the owner of a very successful company, so Justin wanted to get a Business Degree to take over his family’s business. But thank God, Craig was a wonderful father and since he knew how talented Justin was he wouldn’t let him sacrifice like that. The last thing I knew about them was that Justin wasn’t sure whether attend Dartmouth or PIFA.” 

 

“Oh, I see. Well, he went to PIFA.”

 

“And that’s were you met him?

 

“Yes.”

 

“And you are not a couple?”

 

“No.”

 

“But you’ve fucked.”

 

“Jesus, are you always that direct? And how could you know that? I feel like I’m in a courtroom.” 

 

“Yes, I’m always this direct. I know you’ve fucked because I have this special sense, I just know how people feel. I know you had sex but turned out friends. And you should feel like you are in a courtroom, since I’m a lawyer and a very good one, I may add.”

 

“And very modest, I see.” I say smiling. This woman is crazy. I like her. 

 

“I don’t believe in false modesty, I love my work and I’m good at it, so why I should say otherwise. And besides, weren’t you the one that said that you are a fucking genius when I asked about your talent?” She asked with a smirk.

 

“Damn, you are good.”

 

“I told you.” She grinned.

 

“So, how did you meet Justin?” I noticed she tensed at my words.

“We were neighbors. He used to babysit our son.”

“But you said that you haven’t seen each other in eight years. How could you have a son that Justin babysat if you look like you are in your early 20’s?”

 

“Looks can be deceiving. Didn’t you hear when I told Justin to call me by my name, since we are almost the same age? I’m 28. And to answer all possible questions, I got pregnant when I was sixteen. When Justin was our sitter, Alex, our son was 3 and Justin 17. I was 20 and Brian 21.”

 

We continue walking as I tried to grasp all the information Jessica has given me.

 

“So your son should be about 11 years old, right?”

 

“No, he’s not.” She said taking a deep breath. “Our son is dead.” She answered with most painful expression I had ever seen.

*************************************************************************************

*Justin’s POV*

 

I just don’t get it. Is this some sick joke? How the hell did I end in the loft with Brian fucking Kinney? 

 

It’s been so long since the last time I saw them and they look so good. I don’t know what I expected, but after what happened, well, I don’t know. Maybe that they wouldn’t be together, but they are. Fuck. Keep it cool Taylor, you are not a fucking teenager anymore.

 

“Do you have a tool box? I could go and get mine.” Brian asked interrupting my thoughts. How dare he?

 

“No, I have a gigantic tool box that my father gave me. Just in case, he said. I haven’t even opened it yet, but he told me it is top of the notch.”

 

“Great.”

 

“Listen, you don’t have to help me if you don’t want to.” I said, even tough I appreciated his help, because I really had no idea how to get the bed together. 

 

“I don’t mind helping you. Jess was right, we were just out to pick the food, but we didn’t have any plans besides that.” 

 

“You look fine. I mean, both of you look fine. I guess you worked everything out.” I said thinking I have to shut the fuck up.

 

“Well, we are fine, I guess. It wasn’t easy at first but, that was many years ago, and we have managed to survive.” I noticed he looks a little uncomfortable with the turn of the conversation, so I decide to change it.

 

“This place looks great.” He said before I had a chance to talk about another topic. Thank God. 

 

“Yeah, it’s amazing.” 

 

An awkward silence.

 

“So, let’s get this started.” He said, breaking the silence.

************************************************************************************

*Ethan’s POV*

 

Fuck, me and my big mouth.

 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t know.” I say apologetically.

 

“Don’t worry. How could you know? We just met each other. I fine, it’s just that the pain never goes away. But I’m okay. I’ve made my peace with the fact that my baby is not with me anymore.” She said with a sad smile.

 

“When was it? That he died, I mean.”

 

“Eight years ago. That’s the reason we moved and never saw the Taylors anymore.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“Well, what do you know. You could be a lawyer too.”

 

“I’m sorry. I’m just curious.” I said feeling the rush of blood in my face.

 

“It was an accident. We are here.” She said stopping at the entrance of a very expensive Chinese restaurant. 

 

We go inside and she start talking with the staff and a lot of the people who are eating turn to see her. We finally get to the kitchen door and she enters it telling me to wait for her. After a few minutes she comes back and tells me we’ll have to wait.

 

“I hope you don’t mind. I never call to place the order because I like to eat the food as fresh as I can. It won’t be a long wait. Let’s go the bar.”

 

I nod in agreement and follow her. I have the opportunity to look at her and I’m surprised because I’m thinking she’s hot. What the fuck? Well, she is. She has slightly dark skin. A Latin hottie. Long sleek light brow hair, with multicolor highlights. Intense dark brown eyes with golden flecks and full soft lips. And her body, man, she would make Jennifer Lopez self-conscious. Yep, I could see why a gorgeous man like Brian Kinney will be with her. But what makes her stand out it’s her confidence. She exudes sex and sensuality without being conceited. One look at her and all you can think is sex, sex, sex. And she walks like she doesn’t know this, like she it’s totally oblivious to the effect she has on people, but I can see that she is not. I think that she knows very well and that she is capable to use it to her advantage whenever it is necessary. Damn, she must be one hell of a lawyer.

 

“Would you like to have a drink?” She asked, breaking my line of thought.

 

“No, thanks. Maybe later.”

 

We waited for approximately half an hour, and after we got the food, we walk out of the place. We had been talking about a lot of things. Nothing personal, just about art and music and literature. It became obvious to me that she is extremely intelligent. We stop in a liquor store on our way to the building and she bought two bottles of very good, expensive Spanish wine.

 

When we arrived at the loft, Justin and Brian had already finished with the bed and had brought up the boxes form Justin’s car. They were talking about Justin’s painting and had this very weird vibe, like they were uncomfortable around each other. 

 

“Hey.” Brian said to his wife.

 

“I hope you are hungry because I got tons of food here.” Jessica said smiling.

 

“Great, I’m fucking starving.” 

 

“Justin, watch the language.” I said to him, thinking that he curse way too much. 

 

“What? “ I give a look telling him that he has company, and very rich and educated company for what I can see.

 

“Oh, never mind about us, Ethan. I speak like a trucker sometimes. I like to swear when I’m really mad, it is liberating. And hell, I do it in two languages, so I won’t freak out. Although Brian may. He doesn’t like it when I do swear.” Jessica said smirking. 

 

“How could I. Every time you do it means problems for me.” As he said this he was smiling for the first time since I saw him. And man, what a smile. He truly is beautiful. Is it hot in here or is it me? 

 

“Well let’s eat while the food is hot. I was going to bring plates form our place, but Ethan told me you had put everything in its place. I see you still have an anal fixation. No pun intended.” We all started laughing as we started to sit down to eat.

********************************************************************************* 

*Justin’s POV*

 

“Okay, I promise I’ll go to your place on Wednesday for dinner.” I said knowing that there was no way of saying no to Jessica. 

 

“Great, bring a friend. Whatever happened to Daphne?”

 

“Oh, well I can invite her to dinner, if that’s okay with you?”

 

“Sure, I’ll be great to see her after all this time. Ethan I’ll be waiting for you too. Bring a friend and your instrument.”

 

“Okay, I will.” Ethan said smiling. 

 

“Well, bye. Goodnight.” Jessica said already walking to the elevator.

 

“Later.” Said Brian. 

 

“Later.” I replied. 

I closed the door and walked to the couch where Ethan was already sited.

 

“Wow, Taylor, you never told me you have friends in high places. I mean, I know you family have money, but not the kind of money those two have. I wonder why would they live here when is obvious they could live in a best neighborhood of Pittsburgh.”

 

“Well, they’ve never seem to give that much importance to money. And they haven’t been rich all of their lives. Jessica inherited a fortune, but used to say that money it just a mean to an end and shouldn’t be taken too seriously.”

 

“I like her; she’s crazy but very funny.”

 

“Yeah, she was a hoot when I met her and still is.”

 

“What happened with their son?” 

 

“How do you know about that?” I inquired.

 

“She told he had died in an accident, but didn’t give details, so spill.”

 

“Well there’s not much to say. They were playing with Alex in the front of the house when a drunk driver lost control of his car and invaded the front lawn of the Kinneys, hitting the boy. He died instantly. After that they move and I never saw then until tonight. I guess they couldn’t bear to live in the house anymore. They love him so much. He was a wonderful kid. Beautiful, smart, good mannered. He used to call me Sunshine.”

 

“What?”

 

“Yeah, he was very intelligent, brilliant actually, he talk with complete sentences when he was two and a half. One day, I was smiling at him and he touched my mouth and called me Sunshine from that moment forward.”

 

“Wait a minute. Don’t tell that this Brian Kinney is the neighbor with whom you fall in love.” Ethan said with an expression of realization in his face.

 

I blushed at the question giving him all the information he was seeking for.

 

“Oh my god. It is him.”

 

“Was him. And it wasn’t love; it was just a crush, okay.” I said trying to convince myself more than Ethan that whatever was that I felt for Brian Kinney when I was a teenager was over.


	5. Love Potion #17

“I want you, Brian. I want you so much it hurts.” Justin said as he caressed Brian’s face. “And I know you want me too.”

 

They were standing in the loft door. Justin had pinned him to the door after Brian tried to get out.

 

“I have to go.” Brian said nervously.

 

“Look at me and tell you don’t want me and I’ll let you go.” Justin said as he kissed Brian’s neck. He was so close to the brunette he could feel his agitated pulse.

 

“This is wrong.” The taller man said unable to tell the blond that he didn’t want him.

 

“Why?”

 

“Why? Because I’m married, that’s why. This is wrong.” He said again as if he was trying to convince himself.

 

“Yes! That is why it feels so good.” Justin said in an almost undecipherable whisper.

 

“I…” Brian was cut off by Justin mouth. He began attacking the brunette’s mouth as if there were no tomorrow. Like he was trying to savor every single drop of the other man’s essence. Possessing him. Marking him. 

 

Brian was so immerse in the sensation the blond had triggered in him that he didn’t noticed that Justin had started moving him towards the bedroom and he even climbed the steps without noticing. Before he realized, he felt the border of the bed. Justin pushed him slightly, and he felt on the bed.

 

“I wish I wouldn’t want you so much.” Justin said as he straddled Brian. “That way I could take my time and make to you all the things I’ve been dreaming about all this time. I would suck you, I would rim you, I would make you cum and cum and cum before I even fuck you.” As he was saying this, Justin began to rip Brian’s clothes off and had him naked in no time. He paused and stand up to undress himself just as swiftly as he had undressed Brian. Before Brian could think, Justin was straddling him again. 

 

“I wish I could make love to you.” He said looking directly at Brian’s eyes. What Brian saw in the intense blue eyes made him shiver. He knew in that moment that there was no used to fight what he was feeling. What he wanted. So he just gave in. He started caressing Justin’s back.

 

“I’m sorry.” Justin said.

 

“About what?” Brian asked fearing the answer.

 

“About hurting you.”

 

“But you haven’t hurt me.”

 

“But I will.” Said Justin, resuming his attack on Brian’s mouth. 

 

They kissed for what felt like hours. Justin was kissing the brunette franticly, managing to touch every single inch of Brian’s skin that was within his reach. He could feel Brian’s swollen cock poking his stomach and when he moved a little his cock bumped against it, causing the blond to lose whatever little control he still had.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He kept repeating until he couldn’t speak any more. He felt like he was burning up and the only way to extinguish the fire was to bury himself in Brian’s tight ass. He was so out of control he forgot about condoms or lube or preparing the brunette. There was nothing else in his mind besides the imperious necessity of being inside Brian. 

 

He put Brian’s legs around his waist and before the older man new what was happening, Justin put his cock in the puckered hole and pushed inside in one long hard thrust, not giving him a chance to adjust. He started thrusting fast and hard, the sensation of his bared cock against Brian’s hot tunnel driving him crazy. He wanted to stop. He wanted to take his time, to make it pleasurable for Brian, but he just couldn’t. Just as he had predicted, he was hurting the taller man. Little did he know that Brian was beyond the point of feeling pain, all he could feel was ecstasy. 

 

Pretty soon Brian began to move according to Justin’s frenetic rhythm. 

 

“Oh God. You are so hot. Baby, I want so bad.” Justin said in a husky voice. 

 

“AHH! God. I think I’m going to die.” Brian replied.

 

“You taste like heaven.” Justin said as he licked the sweat on Brian’s chest. He was so close that he could feel already the tremors of his impending orgasm. He didn’t want it to end so soon but there was nothing he could do to stop it. So he just continued moving in and out of Brian’s like a madman.

 

“Justin, ahhh…… I’m…ahh…. cummin…Oh god…ahhhh.” Brian said as he felt the waves of his climax traveling through all his body. Just as he began climaxing Justin joined him, riding his wave for what felt like an eternity…..

 

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.

“What..”

 

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

 

Brian wake up drenched in sweat and it took him a minute to realize that he had been dreaming. Then he heard the alarm clock again and reached through the bed to turn it off. He had forgotten to disable it the night before. He always forgot to do so in the weekends, so he always waked up at 7:00 am, no matter what day it was. He looked at the other side of the bed, Jessica’s side and found it empty. She must be in her studio, most likely.

 

All of the sudden he felt the wetness in his pubes. When he touched himself he found just-spilled cum in there. Then he remembered the dream. It had felt so real when he was coming because he really was coming. A wet dream. 

 

‘What the fuck. Did I just had a wet dream about Justin Taylor?’ 

 

‘Not a wet dream, but the most intense wet dream of your whole fucking life.’ Said a voice inside his mind.

 

‘No, there’s got to be an explanation.’ 

 

‘Sure there is. You got the hots for the blond.’ Replied the voice.

 

‘Fuck off.’ He said to his inner voice. ‘Now, let’s think about this for a minute. It is natural for a person to have all kind of sexual fantasies, everyone has them. This is not the first time that I have dreamt about being with a man and I’m man enough to know that it doesn’t mean anything, just as a woman can dream about being with a another woman or even being brutally rape and it doesn’t mean that she wants to do any of those things.’ Brian thought as he continued to rationalize his dream.

 

‘Nice try, Kinney. Why don’t you stop trying to convince yourself that the dream doesn’t mean anything and go to take a shower before your wife come back and find you in this shameful state?’ Brian’s other voice said mocking him.

 

‘I guess you are right, but only about the shower.’ He said ending his inner conversation. He went to the bathroom and started the shower. He stepped in the shower and let the hot water run through his body. He liked to shower with hot water. As hot as his skin could stand it. He heard footsteps and knew Jessica was in the bedroom.

 

“Hey.” She said as she entered the bathroom.

 

“Hey yourself. Where were you last night?” Brian inquired, even though he knew the answer.

 

“I went to my studio after you woke up. I didn’t want to disturbed you.”

 

“You started writing again. It’s been a long time. What gave you the inspiration this time? 

 

“Ah, I don’t know, I just felt like writing.” Somehow, Brian knew she was lying, but he didn’t push the issue since she had always been a little secretive with her writing, especially in the early stage. 

 

“You know, I was thinking that we could invite the gang to dinner this Wednesday.”

 

“But I thought we already have guests for that evening.” He said smirking, knowing what his wife was thinking.

 

“Yes, I know, but we could have a dinner party, and that way everybody could get to know Justin…”

 

“I knew it.” Brian said cutting her off. “You are going to adopt that kid.”

 

“Justin is not a kid, for god’s sake, he must be 25. And I happen to like him very much.”

 

“Yeah, you always did. But that doesn’t mean that you have to bring him into our lives, into our friend’s lives.” Brian knew he sound a little angry but he couldn’t help it. 

 

“Well, you heard what he said last night, he just moved back form New York and doesn’t have any more friends beside Ethan. Oh, and I guess Daphne. Don’t tell me you don’t like him.” She asked not believing that Brian could get so worked up over this.

 

She waited for his response and then asked. “Does this have anything to do with Alex?” She inquired as she opened the shower door, looking at Brian’s face. She could tell he tensed. He took a deep breath.

 

“What do you mean?

 

“I just thought that maybe seeing Justin made you think about Alex, and that that’s why you don’t want to be near him.”

 

“Did you thought about Alex? He asked.

 

“I think about Alex all the time, so the answer will be yes, but they were good memories. Do you remember how much Alex loved Justin? He used to call him Sunshine.” She said smiling.

 

“Yes.” Brian answered with a wide smile in his face, just like the one he had every time he remember his beautiful boy. “He used to ask us when we would go out just so Justin could babysit him.” Now he was laughing. 

 

They stood like that for a moment until Jessica broke the silence.

 

“Then it is decided. We will have a fabulous dinner party this Wednesday.”

 

“Do you think the gang will be available? I mean, it is kind of short notice.”

 

“Don’t worry, they’ll be here. Actually I’m going to call them right now.”

 

“Jessica please, don’t start bothering people this early. It is seven o´clock…”

 

“Seven thirty.”

 

“Well, seven thirty on a Sunday morning, please let them sleep.” Brian implored, knowing well that Jessica will do it anyway. 

***********

Monday morning  
Jessica’s office

 

“Lindsay, will you get Emmett on the phone for me.” Jessica asked her assistant.

 

“Sure Jess.” She said as she left the office.

 

One minute later, Jessica heard the intercom.

 

“Emmett on line two.” Lindsay said.

 

“Emmett.”

 

“Hey sweetie.” Jessica smile. Emmett was an asshole with pretty much everyone, but he always treated her with kindness and love. 

 

“Are you busy?” She inquired.

 

“No. Why.”

 

“Meet me in Torso in half an hour.”

 

“Torso? Why the fuck you want to go to Torso?”

 

“I have to get some gifts.”

 

“What for?

 

“For my dinner party.”

 

“You know, you are the stranger person I know, and God knows I know a lot of people.”

 

“Since when tricks are people?” She said almost laughing.

 

“Ha, ha, very funny. And they’re not, they’re tricks. But of the people I do know you are the stranger. Fuck, come to think of it, you are a freak.”

 

“And why am I a freak?” She asked amused by her friend.

 

“Why do you have to buy gifts when you give a dinner party? Nobody else does.”

 

“You know I like to do nice things for my friends and family. And it’s been quite a while since the last time I bought gifts for the family. Are you going to meet me or what?” She asked impatiently.

 

“Sure. See ya.”

*********

Torso  
Liberty Avenue

 

“Hi gorgeous.” Emmett said giving Jessica a small peck on the lips.

 

“Hi handsome.” 

 

“So what are we looking for?”

 

“Well, I already went early this morning to Saks Fifth Avenue and bought something for the girls.”

 

“You mean you and Cynthia.”

 

“No, this time there will be more girls.”

 

“Who? He asked tensely.

 

“Well I invited Lindsay, my assistant. And…Melanie.”

 

“Fuck, I knew it. Why did you have to invite that fucking bitch? Forget about me going to this thing.” He said.

 

“Ay, por favor, no jodas. (Oh, please, don’t fuck around.) You are coming to this thing and you will be nice to her. Me entiendes. (Do you understand).” Her friend looked at her knowing that when she started to speak in spanish she was mad. 

 

“Es que yo no entiendo que es lo que te pasa con ella. Está bien, yo sé que ella es una bicha a veces, pero yo también soy una bicha todo el tiempo y tu no tienes problemas…..”

 

“Wait, change channels.”

 

“¿Qué? (What?)” She said looking at Emmett’s confused face.

 

“You are talk… no, you are rambling in Spanish, and although I can pick up a word or two, I can’t carry a conversation with you. I’m not Brian, you know.”

 

“Oh, sorry. I just said that I don’t know what’s the matter with you and Melanie. I know she can be a bitch sometimes.”

 

“Sometimes?”

 

“Well, must of the time, but so am I and you don’t seem to have a problem with me.”

 

“That’s different. If one day I wake up a breeder, I’ll like to fuck you, so I have to be your friend and not antagonize you, just in case.”

 

“Oh, baby, that’s so sweet, I’m glad to know I serve a purpose in your life.” She said smirking. “That’s exactly why I invited her. She needs to get laid, and very quickly.” Melanie was a partner in Jessica’s law firm and to say she was somewhat difficult was an understatement.

 

“So you want me to fuck her? He said appalled by the possibility.

 

“Emmett, please. She likes Lindsay and since she hasn’t found the courage to say even a word to her, I thought I could help.”

 

“Fuck, you and your matchmaker complex.” He said as he shook his head.

 

“Forget it and help me find something hot for Justin and Ethan.”

 

“Who are Justin and Ethan?”

 

“Some new friends. I think I’ll buy this for Ted, what do you think?” She asked showing him a gray shirt.

 

“Nice, do you think his wife would like it?” 

 

“Sure.”

 

They continued perusing the clothes for a while, selecting a few items.

 

“I think Brian found the one.” Jessica whispered.

 

“The one what? Emmett asked not understanding what his friend tried to say.

 

“His soul mate.”

 

“But I thought you were his soul mate?”

 

“I am, but I don’t think I’m his other half.”

 

“What are you talking about? Is that fucking bastard cheating on you?” He asked fiercely.

 

“No. Please you know Brian, he would never do something like that. It’s just that I felt something…I don’t know, maybe I was imagining things. I just have to observe next time they are together.”

 

“You mean you know this woman?

 

She laughed. What would her friend said if she told him it wasn’t a woman, but a very, very hot man. “You could say that.”

 

“You know that all that thing you believe about soul mates and stuff is just crap don’t you?”

 

“You just say that because you haven’t found the right one for you.”

 

“Oh no, not again.” He said rolling his eyes. “You know I don’t believe in love, I believe in fucking.” 

 

“Yes, and you don’t realize that the reason you have to fuck everything that moves is because you soul only wants to come home. You are looking for your other half and when you find him, it’s going to be explosive.”

 

“Whatever. What are you going to do about Brian?” He inquired changing the subject.

 

“I’ll wait and see.”


	6. Love Potion #17

“Jess, Michael on line one.” 

 

“Thanks Lindsay.” Said Jessica through the intercom.

 

“Mikey. How are you?” She said happily.

 

“Hi J, I’m fine. Listen, I just wanted to know if you needed help with the dinner party.”

 

“Well, everything is set up. The only thing that is not done is the food, but I’ll go home early to cook.”

 

“I have a meeting at Kinnetik around 3:00 p.m., so I’ll go to your place after I’m finished to help you.”

 

“Great, not that you’ll help me with the food, you can’t even boil water, but I’ll appreciate the company.” She said mockingly.

 

“Ha,ha,ha, you think you are so funny. Oh, what the hell, you are right. See you later.”

 

“Adiós.” (Bye)

*****************

Wednesday   
6:00 p.m.   
The Kinney’s loft  
*Brian’s POV*

 

I hope Jess is not mad at me. I tried to get out of work early to help her but I really couldn’t. Thank God Michael told me he was coming to help. Well, at least try to help, since he can’t boil water.

 

I took the elevator and just as it arrives at our floor and the doors open I get this wonderful smell. I don’t know what she’s cooking but I know it’ll be something good. I open the door and hear the music coming form the sound system. Latin Jazz. So that means she must have cooked some Latin dish. That woman has to make a production out of everything. God.

 

When I enter the door I can hear the voices coming from the kitchen. I smile a little thinking how whenever Michael and Jess are together they can’t help but talk and talk. I’m always been a less talkative person, so I’m grateful that she has Michael.

 

“Hey.” I said as I go in the kitchen. 

 

“Hey yourself.” Jess reply. This has been our salute since forever. I never greet anybody else like that. 

 

“Michael.” I nod in his direction and then lean to kiss my wife. 

 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t get home earlier, but Brown Athletics required my complete and undivided attention for the full afternoon just because the VP wasn’t sure about the color of the font in the new prints.” 

“That’s okay baby. Everything is already finished, I was going to take a bath and prepare myself.”

 

“Hum, great idea.” I said as I put my arms around her waist and give her a hungry kiss. She doesn’t respond because she knows I’m just trying to mess with Michael’s head. Everybody knows he’s been I’m love with her for like forever and I can waist an opportunity to remind him that she belong to me. Well, not that she actually belongs to me, but he doesn’t have to know it.

 

“Michael, would you mind terribly to hold the fort here while my wife gives me so much needed TLC.” I ask amused.

 

“No, by all means. I’ll just take a shower and dress after you are done.” He answers not letting me get to him.

 

“I can’t believe you Brian. Why do you have to be like that with Mikey?” Jessica inquired as soon as we got to our room. “I swear, sometimes you are unbelievable.”

 

“Oh, come on. He’s a big boy and I’m sure he can take it. Otherwise he wouldn’t have remained our friend for all this years. And besides, it is not my fault that he’s still in love with you.”

 

“Mickey is not in love with me. At least not anymore. He just loves the idea of me.” She said matter-of-factly.

 

“The idea of you.” I said smiling a little. I can help it. This woman has the strangest mind. Well, not really, but she never ceases to amaze me. The way she is always analyzing everything. I guess that’s what happens when you are a fucking genius.

 

“Yes, he has this idealize version of me in his mind. But it’ll pass, as soon as he finds someone.”

 

The last words were said in a whisper and I know that she is worried about him. She can help it, she always has to find ways to help other people.

 

“Enough about Michael.” I said, remembering that we are expecting guests very soon. “You know, I wasn’t kidding about needing some TLC.” I said as I began to undress her.

 

“Oh, I know. You never joke about that, do you?” She said as her hands began traveling my body.

 

I guide her to the bathroom and undress myself. I look at her and realize that I need her right this moment. I’d always felt so safe when I’m inside her and I need that safety now. I don’t know what is happening but I feel so uncertain, as if my life is about to change and there is nothing I can do or say about that fact. I kiss her deep and hard.

 

“I need you.”

“I know.” She said.

 

Yes, of course she knows. She always knows everything about me. I wonder, does she know about my dreams? Well, I don’t think so, but she knows SOMETHING is happening to me. Maybe she could tell me, because I don’t have a fucking idea what’s going on. Ever since Saturday I can stop thinking… No, I can’t think about that, about him, while I’m with her.

 

I move towards the shower to run it and when the water is as hot as I know she can tolerate I take her by the hand and we both get in. I hesitate for a while, I want….I want it to be rough, primal, but I don’t know how she…

 

She can read my mind, as well as I can read hers, because as soon as that last thought formed in my head, she push me to the door and starts kissing me like a wild animal. And we start this dance we’ve danced so many times before. At first I let her dominate but then I take control. So I pushed her to the wall and start touching her roughly but gently at the same time. She grabs my cock and start stroking it, making me ever harder than I was. Before I know, she grabs a condom and put it on me. I make her turn so now she faces the wall and she bent just enough for me to enter her from behind. As I slide inside her I think that I didn’t even knew if she was prepare, but then again, she is always prepare for me. She is so wet and so tight, even after the baby. I’ve been with other woman, but none of then felt this tight. 

 

What would our friends say if they knew about the time we tried to have an open relationship? They would freak, that’s for sure, even tough they know how liberal and open minded she is. It was Jess’ idea. After Alex died she came to me one day and said that we owned to ourselves to have other experiences. We got married so young and if we didn’t do this we will regret it latter. So we spent the next 8 months ‘exploring our sexuality’ as she called it.

 

We tried almost everything. I fucked a guy and she fucked a girl. We had a threesome among other things. As I said, almost everything. Then one day we stop. We didn’t found anything better that what we have, so there was no use. She told me that what we have would always feel better than the casual bootie call, because it is base on emotions. I guess she’s right.

 

I move in and out of her as I stroke her clit and I know she’s close. We both are. As we both climax I can help but think about how safe and unafraid I feel with her.

 

*********************

Wednesday   
7:15 p.m.   
The Kinney’s loft

 

Jessica was giving the final touches to the table when the doorbell rang. Michael and Brian were in the living room, so she knew one of them would get the door. She was almost sure it will be Brian because Michael was playing the piano. She had bought the Steinway for him to use. That way he could play whenever he wanted.

 

“Jess, Ted and Cynthia are her.” Brian said, although she could see them. They had made a few changes to the loft, but they basically entail the kitchen, which was no longer a part of the open space. The bedrooms were now in the second floor, so in the downstairs loft were only the living and the dinning room. 

 

“Hi, guys.” She said cheerfully. Ted and Cynthia were Brian’s partners in Kinnetik. Cynthia was an ad exec too, and a damn good one, while Ted was in charge of the company’s finances. They had been married for two years and made a beautiful couple. One of those powerful couples. Ted and Brian were best friends since they met each other in grad school. They were so alike people sometimes wondered how they manage to be so good friends. They both have a bigger than life presence. 

 

“Jess, you are hot as always.” Ted said while he was eying her. She was wearing a Guess? jeans and a black Versace cami. Very simple but very hot. Her hair was curly, since it got wet in the shower and she didn’t have the time to style it. She finished her look with very long chandelier earrings. 

 

“Oh, thanks sweetie, you too look hot.” Jess answered.

 

“Oh, I love when you wear your hair like this.” Cynthia said as she ran her fingers trough Jessica’s long curls. “Why don’t you do it more often?”

 

“It may look great but it is a hassle on a daily basis.” Jessica replied.

 

While the couple said their hello to Michael, the door bell rang again and Jessica went to get it. When she opened the door she found Melanie and Lindsay. They had apparently arrived at the same time and took the elevator together. Jessica couldn’t help but noticed the sparks that were flying between the two women. She smile and thought that it was going to be a very interesting night. 

 

Ten minutes latter the doorbell rang yet again. Jessica knew that it was Justin. She felt the current of electricity even with the door closed. So did Brian, even when he was far away from the door. 

 

She opened the door and there they were. Justin and Ethan. Man, they looked good enough to eat. Justin was wearing an Armani Exchange black button down shirt with ¾ long sleeves. The shirt had thin blue lines that accentuated Justin’s beautiful eyes. He paired the shirt with Armani jeans. His long shaggy hair style to perfection. Ethan, on the other hand, had a long sleeves cashmere baby blue sweater with black trousers. His hair was shorter in the back. He had beautiful hair, so shiny that you could think he had put grease in it. 

 

“Boys I was just wondering whether to have the orgy before or after supper, you know being that there is too many gorgeous people in the house, but since you look good enough to eat, I say, let’s forget about the food and go right to the action.” She said in a sexy voice. Justin blushed.

 

“Jessica, you are a flirt. That decision must have been made when you looked at yourself in the mirror.” Ethan responded. She laughed and invited then to enter.

 

Justin gave her a bottle of cabernet, Undurraga, one of the best wineries from Chile, while Ethan gave a bouquet of Sterling roses. She said thanks.

 

“Where’s Daphne? I thought you invited her.” She asked Justin.

 

“I did and she is coming but, since she is running a little late, she told me to come first.” He answered.

 

“What about you?” Jess asked Ethan. 

 

“I invited my friend Brad but he had to attend a last minute affair and won’t be able to join us tonight, but I brought my violin.” He said showing her the violin case. 

 

“Fantastic, well, let’s introduce you to everybody.” 

 

They move towards the sofa where Melanie and Lindsay were talking.

 

“Girls, I’ll like to meet my friends Justin and Ethan. Justin is a wonderful artist, a painter to be exact and Ethan…”

 

“Ethan Gold. The violinist. I love your work.” Melanie cut Jessica’s introduction. 

 

“Boys, this is Melanie, she is a partner in my law firm and this is Lindsay my assistant, in other words the most indispensable person in the world for me.”

 

“Are you two a couple?” Melanie inquired. It was obvious that her gaydar was getting the right signals.

 

“No, we are just friends.” Justin replied.

 

“Is Emmett coming?” Melanie asked Jessica this time with a smirk in her face. 

 

“Yes.”

 

“Well, this will be an interesting evening.” Melanie said almost laughing.

 

Jessica shook her head, knowing very well what Melanie meant. Emmett in the same room with two beautiful gay men was an accident waiting to happen. “Let’s move along.”

 

“This is Cynthia, Brian’s partner in Kinnetik and this is Michael.”

 

“Ethan, man, how are you? I haven’t seen you since the Vienna concert.” Michael said as he hugged Ethan.

 

“Right, how could I forgot, you’ve played in several concerts event together. I totally forgot.” Jessica said. Of course, she forgot because she had never attended one of those events.

 

“Yes, but we know each other from PIFA. Ethan was two years behind me, but we played in the orchestra together. Hi, Justin.” He addressed the blond. “It’s been quite a while since the last time I saw you.” 

 

“Yes, it’s been three years.” Jessica looked at the men confused.

 

“We saw each other at a PIFA alumni event. I never mentioned it to you because I didn’t know how you were going to react and then I forgot.” Michael explained to Jessica.

 

“Oh, I get it.”

 

“Are you a couple?” Cynthia asked.

 

“Don’t tell me we have a sign above our heads that says: Queer aboard.” The blond was getting a little anxious with all the questions. 

 

“No, it’s that we all have pretty good gaydars. I’m sorry if I offended you.” Cynthia apologized.

 

“Oh, never mind, it’s just that I’ve never have so many straight people reading my gayness before.”

 

“Is Emmett coming? Michael asked, knowing very well the answer to his question. Jessica nodded. “This I got to see.” He said smirking.

 

“Come on I’ll introduce you to Ted or as I call him, the luckiest son of a bitch in the world, a.k.a. Cynthia’s husband.” Jessica said to the boys.

 

“What’s the matter with the blond? Why couldn’t you tell Jessica that you saw him?” Cynthia asked as soon as they left, wanting to understand the conversation.

 

“Justin was Alex’s babysitter.” Michael replied.

 

******************

 

They moved towards the bar where Ted and Brian were having a drink. As soon as Brian realized they were walking to where he was he began to tense. He had been very aware of Justin’s presence and movements since the blond arrived, even without him wanting to. 

 

“Ted, I’ll like you to meet Justin and Ethan. Of course you know who Ethan is. Ted was my companion to your Philadelphia concert.” She explained to Ethan. “Justin is an artist, he just moved back form New York.”

 

“Nice to meet you.” He said shaking each men hand. “Is Emmett coming?” 

 

Justin sighed. “Who the hell is Emmett?” He inquired wondering what the fuss about this guy was.

 

“Emmett is just a friend. I would advise you to stay away from him, you two don’t looking like the tricking kind.” Respond Brian more fiercely that he wanted. 

 

“Don’t worry, I already talk to him and reminded him of our family rule.” Jessica clarified.

 

“What rule is that?” Justin inquired.

 

“No tricking amongst us. The family is sacred and the only way there can be an involvement between its members is to try to have a meaningful relationship. He is warned that the boys are part of our family now and that he has to respect the rules.” Jessica exclaimed. 

 

“Wait.” Ethan said. “Are we talking about Emmett Honeycutt?” 

 

“Do you know him?” Ted asked. 

 

“No, but I have heard of him. I really never go to Liberty Avenue, but I have a couple of friends who do and I’ve heard them talking about the King of Liberty.” Ethan explained. 

 

“So, that’s why everyone keeps asking if he is coming.” Justin said amused. “Don’t worry we know how to take care of ourselves.” He said looking at Brian.

 

“I hope so, because that rule that Jessica mentioned has been really easy for him to follow. The only other male gay friends that we have are Ben and Blake. They are a couple and since Emmett fucked them both before becoming friends, they don’t represent danger. You see, he has this no repeat rule. But you two are new meat for him.” Ted said extremely amused. 

 

“Are Ben and Blake coming?” Brian asked trying to change the subject. The thought of Emmett and Justin together made him sick.

 

“No, I told you yesterday that they are on a cruise celebrating their anniversary. Ben is my other partner in the firm and Blake, his husband, is a substance abuse counselor.” She explained to the boys. The doorbell interrupted their conversation. “I’ll get it.” Jess said already moving towards the door. 

 

“Would you like a drink?” Brian inquired. 

 

“Ah, not for me, thanks. I’m going to catch up with Michael, if you excuse me.” Ethan answered as he left. He didn’t felt bad leaving Justin behind. He could tell this people were really nice and the blond was pretty friendly. 

 

“I have to ask my wife something.” Ted left too, leaving Justin and Brian alone. Brian smirked. He knew that his friend didn’t like to be apart from his wife. Those two were like jointed by the hip or something.

 

For a moment they staid in silence looking anywhere but at each other. Justin broke the silence.

 

“I’ll like a double Beam on the rocks.” He said. He usually didn’t drink before dinner but today he needed to relax.

 

“Sure.” Brian fixed him the drink and when he handed the glass to the blond their fingers touch for a micro second. They both withdraw their hands as if they had touch fire. They stood in an awkward silence for a while until Brian broke it.

 

“I gather that you are a graphic artist too.”

 

“Yes, actually when I moved to NY my first job was in an ad agency.”

 

“Did you like it?”

 

“Very much. I find advertising fascinating. After a while I had to leave the job, because I needed more time for my lessons and to work on my shows, but I kept doing some freelance work for the agency.” The blond said as he took a sip form his drink. “I heard that your agency is the hottest of the city.”

 

“Well, we try. Oh, what the hell, we are the best agency in the state.” He said. Justin smiled a little and Brian had to smile too. He was starting to feel at ease with the younger man. 

 

“I’ll love to see your art department.”

 

“Sure, that can be arranged.” ‘Sure Kinney, just what you need. More time with the blond.’ Brian thought. 

*******

*Meanwhile at the door*

 

Jessica opened the door and found Daphne behind it. She looked at her amazed of how beautiful she looked. The last time she saw the younger woman she was really skinny and had bracers. But know she was a fully develop woman. She was wearing a button down blouse with a Channel length skirt. Her hair was styled in a sophisticated ponytail. 

 

“Daphne, how nice to see you.” She greeted the girl.

 

“Mrs. Kinney thanks for inviting me.” Daphne said smiling.

 

“Oh, please, enough with the Mrs. Kinney business, you know that I never asked you to call me that. My name is Jessica.” She said with a smirk.

 

“I’m sorry is just that Mrs. Taylor wouldn’t let us call you by your first name.” She said apologizing.

 

“Well, Mrs. Taylor is not here, so call me Jessica.”

 

“Okay Jessica.” As she finished saying that her eyes wondered through the loft and for a moment she seemed to lose all the color from her face.

 

“Is that Michael Novotny?’” She asked shocked.

 

Jessica could see that the girl was looking at the piano where Ethan and Michael were talking animatedly. “Yes, that’s Michael. Don’t tell me that you never met him at our house before.” The girl shook her head. “Oh, well, then I’ll introduce you, come on.” Jess started to move but Daphne grabbed her arm.

 

“Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God.” Daphne said as she shook her head. For a moment Jessica thought that the younger woman was going to faint, but then she started to laugh like a teenage in front of her favorite Backstreet Boy member. 

 

“Are you a fan?” Jessica asked trying not to laugh at the girl.

 

“I’m not a fan; I’m his number one fan. I love him so much, he’s really cute.” Daphne said giggling like a little girl.

 

“In that case the sooner you meet him the better.”

 

“Oh no, I don’t think I can, I mean…uh…..I…I…”

 

“You what?” Jessica was almost laughing really amused by the situation. ‘Who would have thought that Mikey could incite this kind of admiration?’ Jess contemplated. 

 

“I think I’ll come if he talks to me.” Jessica started laughing. She couldn’t help it, it was too funny. 

 

Jessica stood in front of Daphne, blocking her view and looked at her for a few seconds. Then she just put her hands in Daphne’s blouse and opened the first button which instantly gave a much nicer look of her cleavage. When she was finished with the blouse she took the hem of the skirt and folded it twice, making the skirt looked shorter, just above the knee. For the final touch, Jessica took off Daphne’s ponytail, letting her long hair down and styling it with her hands. She looked at Daphne’s and liked the results of her mini makeover. The girl looked hot.

 

“What are you doing?” Asked the younger woman.

 

“Leveling the odds. Now we’ll see who come first.” She said as she winked at the girl. Somehow she knew that Michael will be more than please with this new acquaintance. 

 

“Let’s say hello first to my friends. We will leave Michael for the end.” Jessica said with a mischievous smile.

 

They went and Daphne was introduced to everybody. Jessica had made sure that Michael noticed that the girl was in the loft and he had been looking at them while they continued moving through the room. When they got to the bar she let Daphne and Justin talk for a while. She knew that Michael was wondering why he hadn’t been introduced to the girl yet. She could see that he was very interested.

 

“Justin why don’t you go and introduced Daphne to Michael.” Jessica said when she thought it was time.

 

“Don’t you already know him? The blond asked.

 

“No, apparently they never coincide at our home. So, go and make the introduction.” Jess answered.

 

“Okay.” While they were moving toward Michael Brian asked. 

 

“What are you doing?” He wrapped his arms around Jess waist from behind and rest his head on her shoulder.

 

“Nothing.” She said with an innocent look.

“You are the perpetual matchmaker. What makes you think this will work this time? You’ve tried to fix him up a lot of times and it never works.”

 

“I don’t know, I just have this feeling.” Brian said no more. He knew better than not to believe Jessica’s ‘feelings’.

*********

“Michael, this is my friend Daphne.” Justin said all of the sudden realizing that his friend was nervous. ‘Oh, right, she has a crush with Michael.’ He remembered.

 

“Daphne this is Michael. Ethan lets go to get a drink.” Ethan was about to utter that Justin already had a drink when he understood what the blond was trying to say with his eyes. They have to leave.

 

“Great, I’m kind of thirsty. Hi Daph.” He said and left following Justin after giving his friend a quick kiss on the cheek. 

 

******* 

 

“Are we waiting for Em to eat? I’m starving and the smell coming from the kitchen doesn’t help.” Ted said as he and Cynthia joined Jess, Brian, Ethan and Justin at the bar. 

 

“Yes we are waiting for him. He’ll be here any minute now.”

 

“Yeah, unless he found a trick on his way and stop to fuck him.” Ted said with a smirk.

 

“Ted, I’m sure that by this hour he had fucked at least four tricks. And besides, he knows better than to let me waiting.” Jessica said. 

 

While they were talking about Emmett’s notorious sex life, Jessica kept looking at the two couples that were in the room. Mel and Lindsay were still in the couch, oblivious to whatever was happening around them. And them she looked at Michael and Daphne who were sitting in the piano bench. Michael had this glow in his face. Jessica had never seen him like this. Her thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. 

 

“That must be Em. I’ll get it.” She wanted to talk to him again about the boys. Ted was right when he said that following the rule wouldn’t be so easy for Em this time. Both Justin and Ethan were gorgeous and Emmett was a predator. It was his nature.

 

She opened the door and Emmett got in. 

 

“Hi, sexy.” He said as he pecked Jess in the lips.

 

“Hi, stud.” She greeted him.

 

“So, where are the new additions to our little family?” He asked sarcastically.

 

“Em, you told me you would behave.” She said with a fulminating look. 

 

“And I will, I just want to see what I have to refrained from.” As he said this his eyes began scanning the open space until they found what they were looking for. He smiled a little when he saw Justin and Ethan. 

 

“Sorry, I can’t promise you anything, especially after seeing the additions. Nice work, you always like to be surrounded by beautiful people.” He said with a lusty look on his face.

 

“Emmett…”

 

“Okay, let’s make a compromise.” Emmett interrupted her. “I promise I won’t even look at the blond, and that’s going to be really difficult, but the brunette…the brunette is mine.” He said with a decided tone in his voice, as he went to join the group by the bar, not letting Jessica say anything further.


	7. Love Potion #17

I can't believe this is my first note. I hope this chapter is not too confusing. I wanted to give a general idea of what happened at the dinner party and develop the relationship between the gang a little more. The song in this chapter is roughly translated. Thanks for all the reviews.

* * *

*Emmett POV*

 

“So, where are the new additions to our little family?” I ask sarcastically. I know I shouldn’t use sarcasm with Jess because she doesn’t deserve it, but then again, maybe she does for making me come to this dinner especially knowing that Melanie the bitch will be here. 

 

“Em, you told me you would behave.” She says giving me a fulminating look. 

 

“And I will, I just want to see what I have to refrained from.” I say as my eyes began scanning the open space looking for the new members of our little family. I finally locate then by the bar with Brian, Ted and Cynthia. I mean, it must be them, since they are the only ones I don’t know. Oh, and that girl that’s talking to Michael. I can only see their backs. One is blond with long shaggy hair and nice body. Fuck, the blond has a luscious bubble butt. Who wouldn’t like to pond that ass? Emmett, relax, you sort of promise Jess you will behave. The other one is a brunette. Nice body too. They aren’t tall like Brian or me.

 

Then, suddenly the brunette turn facing me and as I look at him I can fell my resolution of abiding by the family rule slip away like water in the hands. I feel…Fuck, did I just use that word. Well it’s the only one I can use. Yes, I may as well say it. I feel warm. I’ve never felt anything like this before. He realizes someone is staring at him and very soon his eyes are meeting mine. And I make the decision. I have to make him mine. 

 

“Sorry, I can’t promise you anything, especially after seeing the additions. Nice work, you always like to be surrounded by beautiful people.” I said trying to mask what I’m feeling.

 

“Emmett…” She starts to say and I know she is going to try and convince of leaving them alone. 

 

“Okay, let’s make a compromise.” I interrupt her. “I promise I won’t even look at the blond, and that’s going to be really difficult, but the brunette…the brunette is mine.” I say as I went to join the group by the bar, not letting her say anything further.

 

*Ethan’s POV*

 

Someone is watching me. I can feel the eyes burning in my back. I turn around to see who is staring at me, but I don’t look immediately. When I decide it’s time, I look to where I feel the stare is coming from and I see him. The impression makes my knees week. But I don’t let anyone notice. I meet his eyes and feel lost inside them for a moment. What color are they? Light blue, green, gray? I don’t know. I just know that he has the most intense gaze I have ever see in my life. It’s like he can see inside my soul. I’m feeling warm even though the temperature in the loft is perfect.

 

He and Jessica talk a little more and before I notice they are walking to the bar.

 

“Em, finally, I’m starving.” Ted says.

 

“Sorry, Teddy.” He said sarcastically. “But I’m here now.” 

 

“Justin and Ethan, this is Emmett.” Jess introduces us.

 

“Nice to meet you.” Justin extends his hand to Emmett and he shakes it.

 

“Sure.” He says. He turns to face me. He stands in font of me, so close that if one of us breathes we will inevitably touch. He doesn’t say a word and neither do I. We just stay like this for a while; I don’t know how much time. For a moment I forget where I am. I feel like I’m not in my body anymore. I’m just floating. I feel nothing and everything at the same time.

 

“Let the games begin.” I hear Ted say as he looks at Emmett and me. Emmett just smiles a little and moves, breaking the moment away. 

 

“Well, let’s eat.” Jessica says. 

 

**************

 

“Oh my God. This is fucking wonderful.” Justin said with his mouth full. It was obvious that he was enjoying the food. He continued eating and moaned every time the food touched his tongue.

 

“Justin for the love of God. You looked like you are about to come.” Ethan said almost laughing. He knew that his friend love food and the food was amazing.

 

“Well, I just might. God, this is…humm…unbelievable.” He said as he continued attacking his plate.

 

“Isn’t this supposed to be aphrodisiacal food?” Emmett asked.

 

Jessica laughed. She had decided to make a typical Puerto Rican dish, called ‘mofongo’ which was basically smashed plantain with garlic. It was stuffed with seafood in ‘al mojo’ sauce. It was a delicious dish.

 

“Yes, you know me. I’m always trying to incite an orgy.” She answered. 

 

“How come you’ve never cooked this for us before?” Ted inquired.

 

“My cousin gave me the recipe, actually showed me how to do it the last Christmas we went to Puerto Rico, so I was waiting for a special occasion.” She replied pleased that her guests had like the food so much.

 

****************

 

“So, let me see if I understand this. What you are saying is that we all have multiple soul mates, but we have one which is our match, the perfect person for us, meant to be our couple.” Justin said trying to summarize the conversation they where having. 

 

“Yes, you see, most people live there whole lives trying to find their other half. They don’t know what they are looking for but they keep looking. All our souls want is to come home.” Jess stated.

 

“To come, sure I get that” Emmett said with a lusty smirk. Everyone laughed.

 

“That’s interesting. I have never thought about that. So that means you believe in destiny, right?” Ethan asked Jessica.

 

“Of course I believe in destiny, there are no coincidences in life. Everything that happens is part of a master plan. Take for example, this group of people. We were predestined to found each other even before we were born. Each one of us has mission in the others life, whether we know it or not. We are soul mates.”

 

“But what about freewill? Aren’t we supposed to have freewill and be able to decide about our lives?” Justin inquired.

 

“Yes, we have freewill, but not in the sense most people think. The ideas of destiny and freewill don’t have to exclude each other, they coexist. Freewill resides in the fact that we can decide what to do when we are in one of destiny’s crossroad. You can find the person you are destined to be with, but you can decide that you don’t want to be with him or her for whatever reason. It’s your choice, always. That’s the only thing we control. Everything else is already decided.” 

 

“It’s a shame that Brad couldn’t come. He would have loved this conversation.” Ethan said.

 

“Who’s Brad?” Emmett asked with curiosity, but masking it behind a look of indifference,

 

“He’s a friend. Actually he’s my manager, but he’s a good friend too. Jessica told me to bring a friend to tonight’s dinner and I asked him but he couldn’t make it. I know he would agree with Jess. He’s really profound about life and its mysteries.”

 

“Well, then you’ll have to make sure that he can make next time so we can meet him.” Jessica replied. 

 

*******************

 

“No, really, he said I was the better fuck of his life, as If there were any room for a doubt, and then he asked me if I wanted to have a threesome with him and his wife.” Emmett said. He was relating what had happened with one of his tricks.

 

“What did you tell him?” Asked Brian.

 

“What do you think I told him? I don’t like pussy.” He said making a face, like if just by saying the word he was in excruciating pain.

 

“Okay, you don’t like it, but could you be with a woman? Have you?” Daphne asked.

 

“Yes I have, so I guess I can.” Emmett answered.

 

“So that will make you a 5 in the Kinsey scale.” Daphne concluded. 

 

“What is that?” He asked.

 

“Oh, well, is just this scale that Doctor Alfred Kinsey developed in the 1940's-50's, I learned about it in a Psych course in grad school.” Daphne explained.

 

“Sure, they made a movie about him, starring Liam Neeson. We saw it, it was good.” Cynthia said.

 

“So, what is the scale about?” Emmett asked. “What does it mean that I’m 5?”

 

“It means that you are predominantly homosexual, incidentally heterosexual.” Jessica answered. “The scale goes from 0 to 6, and it describes sexual preferences.” 

 

“Right.” Daphne said. “0 means exclusively heterosexual, 1 predominantly heterosexual, incidentally homosexual, 2 predominantly heterosexual, but more than incidentally homosexual, 3 equally heterosexual and homosexual, 4 predominantly homosexual, but more than incidentally heterosexual, 5 predominantly homosexual, incidentally heterosexual, and 6 exclusively homosexual.”

 

“Of course, most people will say they are either a 0 or a 6, but in reality it is truly difficult to find an exclusive heterosexual or homosexual.” Jessica said.

 

“Oh, come on. How can you say that? Either you like pussy or you like cock.” Emmett stated.

 

“Or both.” Said Ted with a grin.

 

“It’s not that easy. It’s not about what you like, but what you can do. Of course you like cock, there’s not doubt about it, but if you can, physically, do pussy, then you can’t say you are exclusively homosexual, at least according to Kinsey.” Daphne said with a smirk.

 

”So, what are you, in the scale, I mean.” Emmett asked Daphne. He laughed when he noticed that the girl blush a little.

 

“How cute, you can blush.” He said mockingly.

 

“Em, leave her alone.” Michael pleaded. 

 

“What, I’m just asking. It is only fair, since now everybody knows my secret.” He said with a smirk.

 

“Emmett is right, it is only fair.” Ted said. He liked to put people in difficult positions. 

 

“Then, why don’t you answer Ted.” Jessica said smiling.

 

“Oh, well, I’m definitely a 1.” He said as he continued eating.

 

“WHAT?” Michael shouted.

 

“Yes, I’m a 1 too. We’ll talk about this, well, not in terms of the scale, but we’ve decide we like to keep our options open. You never know.” Cynthia explained, as she kissed Ted.

 

“And you think you can fuck a guy. Do you think you can take it up the ass?” Emmett asked amused.

 

“I don’t know. How could I, if I’ve never tried it.” Ted answered.

 

“Whoa, you are by far the strangest straight people I have ever met.” Justin declared.

 

“We are not strange Justin, just really open minded.” Jessica utter with a grin. “Tell me, what are you?”

 

“What am I?”

 

“Yes, in the scale.” 

 

“Well, I’ve never been with a woman, but I’ve never tried it, so I don’t know if I can. I’ll say I’m a 5 just to cover all bases.” He answered. Almost everyone agreed with what he said.

 

“So, we are a group of 1s and 5s.” Daphne said matter-of-factly. 

 

“No, I’m a 2.” Jessica declared.

 

“What do you mean you are a 2?” Michael asked, shocked. 

 

“I’ve already had sex with a woman.” She said like she was saying the most natural thing on the world. 

 

“What, when, how. How come you never told me? You should have told me. I’m your best friend. I can’t believe this.” Michael said whining.

 

“Michael, breathe. I’ll try to answer all your questions.” She said as she looked at her husband. They know each other so well that words were not necessary between them. Her eyes said that she was sorry. He knew she didn’t do it on purposed. I must have slip. She also asked for permission to divulge the information. He nodded at her. “Well, let’s see. Yes, I had sex with a woman. When? A long time ago, it was like five months after Alex died. I don’t think I need to answer the how, do I? I never told you because you didn’t need to know, even though you are my best friend.”

 

“Did you know about this?” Michael asked Brian.

 

“Sure, you know we don’t keep secrets between us. Hell, I even chose the woman.” He said looking at his plate, which meant the conversation was over, at least with his participation.

 

“Finally.” Said Emmett with a satisfied face. “Pay me Teddy, I won.”

 

“You won what’” Jessica inquired.

 

“Oh, just this little wager that we had. You see, I’ve thought that you had sex with a woman, but everybody else, including our resident lesbian, Melanie, said that it was impossible, so we made a wager. And I just won.”

 

“How much did you just won?” Jess asked amused.

 

“How much is it Teddy?” Emmett asked his friend.

 

“$1,400.” Ted answered.

 

“Wow, I didn’t know that my sex life was important enough to generate revenue.” Jessica stated. She didn’t seem to be pissed, actually she was very amused by the whole situation. 

 

“Did you like it?” Daphne asked shyly.

 

“It was okay, I guess, but not good enough to convert me.” She said almost laughing. 

 

“But you said you are a 2 so that means you are planning to do it again.” Daphne seemed a little confused.

 

“Baby, if I ever come face to face with Angelina Jolie, you can bet your ass that I’ll do it again. I can’t help it, that woman is way too hot.” 

 

“Yeah, count me in.” Said Cynthia with a grin. 

 

“You see why I don’t like Melanie, she’s a bad influence for these respectable breeders. Shame on you with your pussy loving credo.” Emmett said with a disgusted look in his face but everybody knew that he was joking.

 

“Fuck you Emmett.” Melanie said fiercely.

 

“Girls, come on, what will our guests think about you?” Jess asked with a little smile.

 

“Wait.” Justin said looking at Brian. “Everybody said what number they are on the Kinsey scale, but Brian didn’t.”

 

“That’s right, Brian, you didn’t.” Ted added wanting to hear what his best friend was going to say.

 

He looked at Justin like he wanted to kill him, but only for a second, enough for him to notice. Jess noticed too. 

 

“Yes, you are right, I didn’t. What’s for dessert?” He asked his wife with a tone that made it clear that the chat was over. 

 

“Passion fruit sherbet. Something light. After the load we just ate, that’s just what we need.”

 

“Speak for yourself.” He said amused. He only had a salad with seafood sans the sauce. He didn’t eat carbs after 7:00 p.m.

 

******************

 

“Are you having a good time?” Jessica asked Justin as soon as they entered the kitchen. He had volunteered to help her with the dessert.

 

“I’m having a great time, I like everyone. It’s amazing how good you complement each other.” He paused for a second and continued. “Do you think I offended Brian with my question? I didn’t mean anything by it. For a second he looked livid.”

“He was. Don’t pay attention to that. Brian….Brian is….in a way….a private person. Granted, he doesn’t have as much privacy as he would like, being married to me and having the friends that we have, but he try to grasp as much privacy as he can get. That’s why nobody asked him. You can be sure that Emmett and Ted noticed that he didn’t say a thing about what we were talking, but they know him well enough not to push him. You see, he has problems expressing his feelings with words.”

 

“I don’t understand. I remember how he was with Alex. He would tell he loved him all the time.”

 

“Yes, but that was with Alex. He opened when Alex was born but after he died, he just closed again.” 

 

“What do you mean when you say he doesn’t express his feeling with words?” 

 

“He never says I love you to anyone, or that he cares for someone.”

 

“Not even to you?” Justin asked shocked by this revelation.

 

“He doesn’t have to. We communicate without words. He likes to show how he feels more that say it. For him, words aren’t real, actions are.”

 

******************

 

“That was beautiful, thank you Ethan.” Jessica said to the violinist after he finished playing a beautiful original song. He was working on the material for his next CD and thought that this would be a perfect occasion to test one of his latest pieces. Everyone seemed to like it, hell, they loved it so he was going to include it in the album. 

 

He thanked everyone for the applauses and move towards the sofa where Jess was seated. He stood behind her and bent to give her a little kiss on the cheek. He felt a hand in the small of his back and he knew instantly that it was Emmett. He had been well aware of the effect that his interpretation had in the other man.

 

As soon as he started to play Emmett has started to unconsciously lick his lips. He even led out a moan when the piece began its crescendo. He was so hard that it hurt. He couldn’t understand or believe that he felt like that when he even didn’t like that kind of music. 

 

He put his hand on the small of Ethan’s back and whispered to his ear. “I’m going to fuck you. I’m going to fuck you all night long.” The declaration went straight to Ethan’s groin and send shivers through his body, shivers that were felt by Jess since Ethan’s hand was placed on her shoulder. She had heard what Emmett said, but she was sure she was the only one that did. 

 

“Michael, your turn.” She said. After they finished eating they had move to a couple of Italian leather sofas that were in front of the piano. Michael sat in the piano and started to play a romantic piece from his latest CD.

 

While he played, Ethan turned to face Emmett. He seemed unaffected by the taller man’s words. “Listen to this. I’ll say it just this one time. If there is ever going to be fucking between us, what I highly doubt, I will be the one doing the fucking. I don’t mind a good fuck but I won’t be one of your tricks.” With that he turned to see Michael, leaving Emmett feeling amused, angry, and excited, all at the same time. 

 

Jessica smile both at Ethan’s reply and to the fact that Emmett didn’t say anything else. She was sure he was thinking what his next step will be. For him this was a hunt and Ethan was his prey. What he didn’t know is that something the hunter became the hunted. And she was sure that Emmett’s days as the Liberty King were counted. 

 

She looked at Justin, who was seated in the other sofa. The sofas were positioned in a V form, so she had a complete view of the blond. He was so captivated by the music that he didn’t felt the gazes coming from both Jessica and Brian. He was seated next to Jessica and he could watch the younger man freely. Even if he didn’t want to, Justin was in his line of sight. Not that he didn’t wanted to look at the blond, because, god, he felt like he couldn’t take his eyes from him, but he knew that he shouldn’t. Of course, he was so absorbed in the blond that he didn’t realize that his wife was conscious of what he was doing.

 

Michael concluded his piece and he was cheered by his friends. “Jess, I have a surprise for you.” He said looking at his friend. “Do you remember this?” He asked as he started to play another piece. It was a really soft sensual music and as soon as he began Jess stood up. “Mikey, you made the arrangement.” She was so excited.

 

“Yes, I listen to the tape and I concur with you. It’s a beautiful love soon, so I’m going to record it. My management team already acquired the rights, so everything is set up.”

 

“What are you taking about?” Brian queried. He was part of Michael management team, because Kinnetik was in charge of the advertising of Michael career, but he wasn’t aware of al the aspect of production. 

 

“Well, you know that my next production will be something like ‘Michael Novotny goes pop.’” Brian nodded. “Well I asked Jess if she knew of some popular songs in Spanish and she got me a few, but this one I particularly liked.” He looked for the musical sheet and asked Ethan. “Do you think you can play this?” Ethan went to the piano and looked at the sheet. 

 

“Hey, this is nice. Sure, I can play it.”

 

“Good, because I want you to sing it.” He said to Jessica.

 

“You are crazy.”

 

“Why, I know you know this song by heart.” Michael said.

 

“But it is in Spanish.” She argued. “Nobody will understand it.”

 

“I’ll translate.” Brian said knowing that she had no other excuse.

 

“Okay.” She said defeated. 

 

“What is the name of the song?” Justin asked.

 

“Algo Más, por La 5ta Estación.” 

 

“Something More by The 5th Station.” Brian translated.

 

As Ethan began paying the slow soft and sensual melody of the song, Brian stood up and went to the sofa where Justin, Ted and Cynthia and Lindsay were seated. Cynthia sat in Ted’s lap and Justin stood up so that Melanie could seat in his place and then he went to stand besides Brian who was behind the couch. Emmett stood at Brian’s left and Daphne sat in the couch’s armrest next to Melanie. They had to unite themselves that way so that they could hear Brian’s translation of the song. 

 

Pretty soon Michael joined Ethan and they play the introduction of the piece. Jessica was standing by the piano with what seemed like a scared expression. She sighed deeply and closed her eyes as she began to sing.

 

A veces creo que te miento   
(Sometimes I think that I lie to you)   
Cuando te digo que te quiero   
(When I say that I love you)  
Porque esto ya no es querer.   
(Because this is no longer love)

 

Brian was translating as she sang. Emmett found strange at first that Jess didn’t want to sing and that she used the language as a pretext. She had a beautiful, strong and seductive voice and she loved to sing. Actually this scene was part of every dinner that was held in the house. But then, as he listened to the lyrics, he understood her hesitation. The song was too personal. 

 

A veces creo que he muerto   
(Sometimes I think that I’ve died)  
Cuando no estás y yo desierto  
(When you are not here and I wake up)  
Porque sé que esto ya no es querer  
(Because I know that this is no longer love)

 

The room began to fill with an undefined atmosphere. It was a mix between love, lust and yearning. Jessica felt immediately the change in the room. She couldn’t help but smile, thinking that she could have an orgy easily, if she wanted. But no, that was the last thing on her mind. She looked at Brian, who was translating as she sang. 

 

Es algo más, algo que me llena  
(It’s something more, something that fills me)  
Algo que no mata ni envenena  
(Something that doesn’t kill or poison)   
Es algo más, algo más que amar.  
(It’s something more, something more than love)

 

Justin couldn’t believe how beautiful the song was. As the song progressed he felt that Brian was moving closer and closer to him until they were touching. Just barely, but enough to made him shiver. 

 

Es algo más que la distancia  
(It’s something more than the distance)  
Que el dolor y la nostalgia  
(Than pain and nostalgia)  
Sabemos que esto no nos va a separar  
(We know that this won’t make us apart)

 

Melanie shifted in her seat to look at Lindsay. The blond woman sensed the gaze and blush.

 

Es darte un beso cada noche  
(It’s to give you a kiss every night)  
Que tus manos me enamoren  
(That your hands make me fall in love with you)  
Y que lo nuestro crezca cada día más  
(And that what we have grows every day more)  
Porque somos algo más.   
(Because we are something more)

 

Ted hugged Cynthia closely and placed small kisses in her neck, while she caressed his hands that were around her waist.

 

A veces creo que he vivido  
(Sometimes I think that I have lived)   
Más de mil años contigo  
(More than a thousand years with you)  
Porque esto ya no es querer  
(Because this is no longer love)

 

Ethan’s eyes found Emmett’s and both men seemed to lose themselves in their gazes. Emmett wished he could fuck Ethan right there.

 

A veces pienso que es mentira  
(Sometimes I think is a lie)   
Como entraste en mi vida  
(How you entered my life)   
Porque esto ya no es querer  
(Because this is no longer love)

 

Brian felt his pulse accelerate as the skin that was in contact with Justin’s began to burn. He looked at Jessica and noticed that she had been watching him. 

Y yo sé que no es querer   
(And I know this is not love)  
Porque en tu ojos yo me puede perder  
(Because I can get lost in you eyes)  
Contigo olvido lo que es temer  
(With you I forget what is to be afraid)  
¿Acaso no sabes que tú eres para mí  
(Don’t you know that you are for me)  
La noche el día y mi vivir  
(The night, the day and my life)  
La sangre en mis venas, lo doy todo por ti?  
(The blood in my veins, I give everything for you?)   
Contigo el mundo no tiene final   
(With you the World won’t end)  
Y el tiempo no se nos va a acabar  
(And time won’t run out on us)

 

After the crescendo the chorus was repeated once more and the song ended with a magnificent violin solo.

 

For minutes, that seemed like hours, they staid suspended in the magical atmosphere that was created by the song.


	8. Love Potion #17

**AN:** Sorry it took me so long to update. I want to thank everyone for your support. This, as all my work, is unbeta’d because I don’t have one. Please, feel free to point out any mistakes.

* * *

“Brian.” He said huskily. 

 

“Tell me what you want.” Brian demanded as he kissed Justin’s neck. 

 

“I want you inside me.” Justin couldn’t believe how steady and sure his voice sounded, when he was nowhere near feeling steady nor sure.

 

Brian didn’t answer. Instead he reached to take the lube that was in the nightstand and before Justin realized what was happening he felt Brian’s lubed finger, let’s make that fingers, probing his ass. First he slipped two fingers and when he felt it was time he slipped another one. Justin felt the anxiety creeping inside. This was taking too long. He only wanted to feel Brian, to be consumed in that sensation that comes the first time you fuck, or have sex or make love, whatever the fuck you want to call it, with someone new. That mix of expectation and nervousness with lust and excitement. The discovery of something new. He couldn’t take it anymore. He wanted Brian. Now.

 

“Brian, fuck me. Fuck me now.” He demanded roughly. Brian smirked.

 

“No. I’ll fuck you when I think it’s the right moment. Not a second before or after. It’s time for you to know that I’m the one running this show.” He said never stopping the probing on Justin’s tight ass. Justin was perplexed. This was something new for him. He has been a top all his life. Sure, he had bottomed a few, very few times, but for the most part, he was the one in control. But not now, he realized that there wasn’t anything that he could do to have a say in what was happening. But the most amazing thing is that he didn’t want to do anything. He had surrendered to this man in more ways than one. He would do anything just to please Brian.

 

He closed his eyes and decided not to think anymore, just feel. 

 

“Justin.” Brian’s lust-filled voice said. “Open your eyes. I want to see you and I want you to see me.” He said as he placed his cock in Justin’s hole. As soon as Justin opened his eyes, Brian pushed inside him in a long thrust. Justin gasped as he tried to adjust to the fullness. 

 

“Yes, that’s what I wanted to see. The color of your eyes when I’d entered you. Beautiful.” He managed to whisper before taking Justin’s mouth. He kissed, and kissed and kissed the blond until they both were breathless. Justin thought he was going to die from suffocation. Between the pressure of Brian’s weight on his chest and the pressure of Brian’s lips on his there wasn’t much oxygen getting to his lungs. But he didn’t cared.

 

“Brian.” He managed to say when Brian briefly paused the attack on his mouth.

 

“Justin” The other man said before resuming the deep kiss. “Justin…you are so hot…so…

 

_RIIIIIINNNNGGG_

 

“Shit” I can feel my heart running like crazy and I don’t know if it is because of the dream or because the telephone just scared the shit out of me.

 

_RIIIIIINNNNGGG_

 

I look at the clock and see that it’s only 7:00 a.m. Who the fuck is calling at this hour?

 

_RIIIIIINNNNGGG_

 

“Hello.” I answer knowing that my voice will have its usual just-out-of-the-bed deepness. 

 

“Good morning, J” Jessica. I can’t help but smile. Sometime last night she started calling me J and apparently that will be my new nickname. She said that we could be the infamous J and J.

 

“Morning. Why are you calling me at this godforsaken hour?” I ask smiling.

 

“I’m sorry. Did I wake you up?” She asks amuse and I know that she is nowhere near sorry. “I just wanted to have some breakfast and I thought that we could talk about business over it.” She adds. 

 

Last night I asked if she could recommend a good lawyer. I’ve decided to change my management team and since I’ll be living in Pittsburgh, it will be best to have some local team. That includes a good Intellectual Property and Entertainment attorney.

 

“Okay. Actually I should be thanking you for waking me up. I have a 9:00 a.m. meeting with Ethan’s manager and I forgot to set up the alarm. Where do you want to go for breakfast?” I ask her.

 

“I’m going to take you to Liberty Avenue. Do you remember Liberty Diner? I mean, if you ever went to Babylon you had to have been to the diner.”

 

“Sure, I think I went there once.”

 

“Well, now it’s called the Liberty Café. Mikey’s mom is the owner. We still call it the diner though. Anyway, how much time do you need to get ready?”

 

“Give me thirty minutes.”

 

“Oh, my kind of man. Brian takes longer than I do. He says that perfection takes time. Well, come down when you are ready.”

 

“Okay.”

 

I hang up the phone and get out of bed. I start walking towards the bathroom when I hear the voice in the back of my head, telling me. ‘What the fuck are you doing? After last night, is obvious that you can’t be friends with this people. You are fucking crazy. Run, Justin, run.’

 

“Oh, fuck off.” I say to myself or no one in particular, I don’t know. What I do know is that against better judgment, I really like this people. I’ve never had a lot of friends and much less, friends like them. Beautiful, intelligent, culture and really opened minded people. And J, I don’t know, I feel this connection, like we’ve known each other forever. It’s weird. Maybe what she says about soul mates is true. Fuck. I’m not going to let Brian Kinney spoil my life anymore. I’m a grown up, not a teenager. I had a crush on him, but that was all. 

 

‘Sure, Taylor. And why did you react to his touch like you did last night?’

 

‘Hey, I’m only human. He’s a beautiful man and of course I had to react, I’m not dead, you know.’ 

 

‘They say that ignorance is bliss, but the same can be said about denial.’

 

I shook my head as I tell my inner voice to shut the fuck up. I start the shower and go through the motions of the morning. Still, I’m thinking about last night. I can’t help it. I just don’t get that man. 

 

When we were neighbors, he actually never talked to me. They only lived six or seven months in the house before the accident. And they were always so busy. Jess was already in law school a Brian was working in an ad agency and finishing college at the same time. 

 

She was the one who hired me. I would watch Alex from 3:30 p.m. until one of them got home, which usually was Jessica around 6 or 7. The few times that he arrived first he wouldn’t even acknowledge my presence. Of course, I, with my WASP upbringing would say hello and then give a complete report on Alex’s behavior. There was never anything bad to report. The kid was a saint. But I used to do it anyway because only then Brian paid a little attention to me. He would say, ‘sure’, or ‘thanks’ and ‘that will be all.’ Yeah, I was a pathetic teenager.

 

The thing is that I always thought that he just didn’t like me. He always seemed so tense around me. And know there is no difference. You just have to see what happened last night. Except for when we were talking about advertising, the rest of the night he was, I don’t know, annoyed, by my presence. But then he leaned against me when J was singing. What was that about? I just don’t get it. 

 

Enough about Brian Kinney. I really want to be part of the _family_ as they call it. I just have to stay clear of his path and, since he doesn’t like me at all, that shouldn’t be too difficult. I can do this. 

 

After I finish dressing, I take my portfolio, which I’ll need for the meeting and go to their apartment.

 

I ring the bell and J opens letting me in.

 

“I’m ready to go, just let me tell Brian that his coffee is ready.” Just when she finishes talking Brian comes down the stairs wearing nothing but a red towel. His hair is still wet from the shower and for the color of his skin, I can see that he likes to shower with really hot water. He passes by me like I’m not here and walks to the kitchen.

 

“Your coffee is ready. I’m going to the diner.” 

 

“How many hours have you been awake?” He asks nonchalant.

 

“Two an a half.” She answers calmly. 

 

“So you slept altogether, what, two hours? I thought you said you would try to rest.” He says tensely.

 

“Brian, can we talk about this later?”

 

“Why? Are you afraid that little Justin won’t be your new best friend if he learns all your dirty secrets?” He inquires sarcastically. 

 

“No te parece que es muy temprano para empezar.” (Don’t you think it is too early to start?) 

 

“No, no me parece. No quiero que vuelvas a lo mismo. Además, tu sabes que no me gusta dormir solo.” (No, I don’t think so. I don’t want you to do the same thing again. And besides, you know I don’t like to sleep alone.)

 

“Si lo sé. ¿Porque tienes que tratarlo así? (Yes, I know. Why do you have to treat him like that?) 

 

I don’t know what they are talking about, but that last statement was about me because they both looked at me at the same time. 

 

“Me, you are the one that’s being rude with our guest. It is very rude to speak in an unknown language in front of a guest.” Brian said with his tongue in his cheek.

 

“You are right. I’m sorry Justin. We’ll talk about this later.” Jess said to Brian.

 

“No we won’t. I already said my piece and you know what you have to do. We’ll, what you don’t have to do.”

 

***Jessica’s POV***

 

I look at him and for a moment I’m about to respond but I decide against it. He’s in an awful mood and I know that Justin’s presence have everything to do with it. That, and the fact that he has been sleeping alone for the most part of these past nights. 

 

“Let’s go, J. Brian, are you coming to the diner later?” I ask, although I already know the answer. There’s no way in hell he’s coming because Justin will be there.

 

“No, I have a way too early meeting.” He says with indifference. 

 

“Okay, then we’ll talk later.” I say as I turn and start walking to the door.

 

“What, no kiss for me. It’s the least you can do since you didn’t perform your wifely duties this morning.” He says from the kitchen. I know what he is doing. It’s the same thing he does with Mikey.

 

Ever since they knew each other it has been about the competition. Who was hotter, taller, smarter, more talented, who got the girl, meaning me of course. Each one of them had their victories, although Brian always seemed to be on top. And he never wasted and opportunity to remained Mikey about it. 

 

So, that’s what this is about. No about competition, but to never waste an opportunity to show off. Just that in this case Brian wanted to show.…what?...that he wasn’t affected by Justin’s presence…that he was sure of what he was…that he didn’t feel like the world shifted overnight and he didn’t get the freaking memo. I don’t know.

 

I turn around and move towards him and give him a little kiss in the lips, not giving him the time to get a hold on me. “We have to go.” I utter with a knowing smile and he stands there expressionless.

 

When I reach the door and open it I hear him saying “Later.” It’s the second time in the past few days that I hear him saying goodbye like that and before I hear the answer I know it wasn’t at me that he was talking to.

 

“Later.” Repeated Justin.

 

Brian, Brian, Brian. You think you can fool everybody, and maybe you can. But you can’t fool me. If I had any doubt about what I felt last Saturday, it has just dissipated. 

 

***Brian’s POV***

 

Fuck. Not only did I had to suffer his presence last night, but I had to see him this morning too. 

 

‘What’s the matter Kinney? Worry you won’t be able to control yourself around the blond?’ 

 

Fuck off. It is way too early to be reasoning with inner voices.

 

‘Ha, just what I thought.’

 

Whatever. 

 

I have to get over this. He’s not going anywhere and knowing Jess as I do, she will make everything she can to assure that he becomes a permanent fixture in our lives. If only I could stop thinking about him. Did I just admit that I’ve been thinking about him? Shit. This is worse than I thought. 

 

Well, I just have to make sure to stay clear of his path. That shouldn’t be too difficult. I can do this.

***********************************

_Liberty Café_

 

‘Wow.’ Justin thought. Thing had really change since the last, well, only time, he had been in the diner. He remember vaguely that it used to be a 50’s inspired diner but now it was a really nice place, very stylish and chic, but it still have that homely atmosphere. He followed Jess to a corner both. One of those twelve people booths and apparently it was of general knowledge that the booth was off limits, because it was vacant, even though the Café was packed and there were a few customers waiting for a booth or table to occupy. In the wall behind the booth there was a bulletin board with tons of pictures, mostly of the _family,_ but there were older pictures too. Pictures of when the Café was the Diner, of Michael, Brian and Jess when there were teenagers, of Jess with two men, one dirty-blond-haired and the other Hispanic, which Justin knew were her fathers. One of the pictures was of a red-haired woman. He remembered her from before. She was a waitress there.

 

“Aunt Debbie.” Jess said and when Justin turned to look at the person she was talking to, he found the same woman in the picture. 

 

“Moonlight, sweetie.” The woman said giving Jess a breathtaking hug. 

 

“Please, Deb, I have to breath in order to stay alive.” Jessica said with difficulty.

 

“I’m sorry honey. Now who do we have here?” She asked looking at Justin.

 

“Deb, this is my friend and new member of our family, Justin Taylor.” 

 

“Justin Taylor? Wasn’t that the name of the boy who used to… well who was your neighbor?”

 

“Yes, Deb, the one and only. He just moved to our building this last weekend. He’d been living in New York this past few years and finally decided to come home. He’s a famous artist.” Jess said proud.

 

“Well, welcome home, Sunshine.”

 

“Sunshine? How do you…”

 

“It was your smile. It made me thing of sunny Sunday mornings, just like Jessica’s always make me think of fullmoon nights. You know. How they are mysterious and fascinating and how the moonlight washes everything it reaches.”

 

“Oh, you just say that because you love me.” Jess uttered pleased.

 

“No, I’m saying it because it is the fucking truth and don’t you fucking argue with me.” She said loudly. “So, what do you want for breakfast?”

 

“Aunt Debbie, you don’t have to wait on us. Actually, you shouldn’t be here so early. You are the owner and that should give you the privilege to do whatever you want.”

 

“Well, Miss Genius, I’m doing what I want. I want to be here. Order you breakfast, okay.” She demanded.

 

“Okay. I want turkey in whole wheat, no mayo. Don’t forget the pickles. And orange juice.” Jess replied.

 

“And you honey?” Debbie asked Justin who was looking at the Menu.

 

“Blueberry pancakes, a side of bacon and coffee.”

 

“Where’s Brian, honey?” Deb inquired.

 

“He’s not coming. Has an early meeting.”

 

“Okay, Sunshine and Moonlight, your order will be ready in a while.” She said as she went to place the order.

 

“Moonlight. I like it. She’s right. You are as sensual, mysterious and fascinating as the moonlight.” Justin said with one of his full power sunshine smiles.

 

“Papi used to call me that. Luz de la Luna. (Moonlight). He said that I was born at night and had stolen the moon of all her beauty.” She said nostalgic. “J, I’ve been meaning to ask you. From what I gather, I can deduce that you make a living from your art, and a very good living, but I have to confess that I’ve never heard of a Justin Taylor original…”

 

“But I bet you’ve heard of a JT original.” Said Ethan, who had just arrived and was standing besides Jessica.

 

“Eth, hi. Of course I’ve heard of JT, who hasn’t. Fuck…You are JT.” She said to Justin. ‘Oh, my God, The world just keeps getting smaller and smaller and fate’s hand is ever present. Brian will have a fit when he finds out.’ She thought. 

 

“Yes, now you have discovered my secret identity and I will have to kill you.” He said joking as Ethan sat down besides him. “I called Eth and told him we were coming here, I hope you don’t mind. We are going to his manager’s office later.”

 

“Why would I mind? Now tell me about this whole JT thing.”

 

“Well, there’s not much to tell. My soon to be ex-manager thought it would be a great idea to keep my identity secret so that my work would have some mystique, I believe were his words. When I first started exposing, my work wasn’t taken that seriously. Everybody said I was great, but that I was too young. So my manager decided to expose my work without me.” Justin explained.

 

I had been a wise move. JT originals were the hottest art pieces in the world. Everyone wanted to have at least one. And the prices. Well, Justin was doing more that okay in the finances department.

 

But, he was kind of tired of having to hide, of not being able to be recognized for his work. Those were his paintings, his creations and his life. That’s why he decided to break with his manager and move back to Pittsburgh.

 

“Justin, you shouldn’t hide who you are.” Jess said as if she was reading his mind. “Your work is superb and I don’t think you would have any problem to keep selling paintings, even if you look like a blond twink.” She uttered as she winked and eye to him.

 

“Thanks, I think. Anyways, that’s why I’m meeting with Brad today. Maybe he can manage me and I could reveal myself to the world.” 

 

“By the way, I already talk with Brad and I told him about Michael and Kinnetik and he said he was interested. Apparently the people handling my PR and advertisement aren’t that good as Kinnetik. He said that he’d wanted to talk to me about it for quite a while but somehow he never did.” Ethan told them.

 

“It wasn’t the right time.” Jessica said. “Now it is. I told you there are no coincidences. I guess you talked to Brian last night.” 

 

“Yes, he said we could meet this afternoon. Maybe, if you decide to sign with Brad, you can come too. I’ll bet Brian will come out with a great idea for your revealing.” He said to Justin who started to blush and then lost all the color from his face.

 

‘I wish I could be there. I’d love to see both Brian’s and J expressions when they realize that Jus is the artist responsible for every single artwork in Kinnetik’s walls.’ Jessica thought.

 

Brian had never been a hardcore art fan. Sure he had impeccable taste, but was more a minimalist when it came to art. That was until they went to one of JT’s shows. He felt attracted to the paintings in a way that he had never felt before. He just couldn’t get enough of his work.

 

Up until that moment he had acquired sixteen JT original. Fifteen for Kinnetik and one, one for their home. Jess was sure that he didn’t intended to buy the painting for their home, but somehow he never took it to the office. It was an abstract. It had what seem to be blue and hazel waves that started separated but began intertwining until they became one single wave. Blue and Hazel.

 

Whenever Brian would see the painting he would get this calm look, as if a sense of completion, of fulfillment, invaded his soul. Jessica knew that he never took the painting to Kinnetik because of the effect it has on him. Too personal, too intimate. So he hang it in their bedroom. The title of the piece was: _Coming Home_.


	9. Love Potion #17

**A.N.** Sorry it took me so long to update this story. This is unbeta’d. Actually, I am currently looking for a beta so if anyone is interested, let me know. Thanks for your reviews and support.

* * *

_Jessica’s Office_  
The day after the dinner party  
9:30 a.m. 

 

Jessica was concentrated in the file in front of her. Really concentrated. Or at least that is what one would think by looking at her. Her gaze was fixed in the papers as if her life depended on the information contained in them. The true was that she had been staring at the same page, actually the same paragraph, for the last 35 minutes.

 

‘Justin is JT. God, this just keeps getting better. Should I call Brian and let him now beforehand? No, it’s better if he doesn’t know for now. He’ll know soon enough.’

 

“Jess, Emmett in line one.” Lindsay’s voice was heard trough the intercom startling Jess. 

 

“Hi, beautiful.” She greeted her friend.

 

“Hi, sweetie. Want to have lunch with me?” He asked.

 

“Well, I was supposed to have lunch with Brian, but I can cancel if it’s necessary.” She replied knowing that Emmett only call to have lunch when he wanted to talk. 

 

“Okay. Let’s go to Vic’s. I’ll call him to let him know. 12:30?”

 

“Sure. See you.” She hung up and called Brian.

 

“Kinnetik. Brian Kinney’s office. How may I help you?” Jessica smiled when she heard the voice of the young man. 

 

“Good morning. May I speak with Mr. Kinney?” 

 

“Who is calling?”

 

“Come on Cody, don’t tell me you don’t know is me?” She asked amused.

 

“Mrs. Kinney. Why don’t you call your husband’s direct line? The young man told her. He was laughing.

 

“And deprive myself of hearing your voice? Oh, I would never do that.” She replied. 

 

“Mrs. Kinney, you are a flirt. If I were straight…” He said not finishing the thought. 

 

Jessica laughed. She liked Cody and was glad that Brian finally found a good assistant. Cody was the number 6 in a 14-month span. He had held up for 6 months and Jess was sure that he would be Brian’s assistant for a long time. He was slightly rude, but very efficient and smart. He had the ability to read Brian’s moods, which was a most necessary one. 

 

“Well, I’ll have to do with my hubby. Is he available?” 

 

“Yes, I’ll put you through.”

 

She waited for one minute and then heard Brian’s voice through the phone.

 

“Why didn’t you call my direct number?” 

 

“I wanted to talk to Cody. I see that he has finally learned how to answer the phone properly.” 

 

“Yeah. It only took him like four fucking months. How was breakfast with little Justin?” He asked sarcastically. 

 

“Great. Listen baby, I have to cancel lunch.” 

 

“Let me guess, Emmett?” He said. He knew she would only cancel lunch with him for Emmett.

 

“Yes. You don’t mind, do you?” 

 

“Actually, I was going to call and cancel. I forgot to tell you last night, that I have a meeting with Ethan’s manager this afternoon and I have to go through a couple of accounts before that. I’ll just order something from the deli around the corner. I have a meeting now so I’ll see at home.” 

 

“Okay, bye.”

******************

_Vic’s Restaurant_

 

“Uncle Vic.” Jessica smiled at the man as he hugged her.

 

“Darling, long time no see. Have you forgotten your old uncle Vic? “ 

 

“Vic, you are not old and I couldn’t forget you, even if I wanted. Is Emmett here already?” 

 

“Yes, your usual table. I have to go and supervised the kitchen, but I’ll go to your table later, okay angel.” He said giving her a kiss in her cheek.

 

“Em, I’m sorry I’m late. I was preparing a deposition and I lost track of time.” She told the man as she seated in front of him. “So, what’s the matter?”

 

“You tell me.” Emmett said giving her a funny look.

 

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” 

 

“It’s the blonde, right?” He said still looking at her.

 

“It’s the blonde what?”

 

“Brian’s soulmate.” He said nonchalant as if he was saying that the sky is blue. 

 

“How do you know?” She asked. 

 

“I may not believe in all that crap about love and soulmates and stuff but I do know sexual tension, hell, sexual tension it’s my life. And let me tell you, I’ve felt some pretty heavy stuff in my life, but nothing like last night.” 

 

“You mean nothing like what you felt for Ethan? Don’t try to deny it. You felt the pull. The soul pull is not your everyday sexual tension. It is something huge. The most intense feeling of your life.” 

 

“I believe we where talking about Brian, not me. I don’t want to talk about Ethan, even with you.” He was expressionless when he said those words, but Jess could see the turmoil in his eyes. She knew better than to push the topic in that moment.

 

“Yes, it’s Justin.” She finally answered his initial question. “I had my doubts but not anymore. Hell, even you notice.”

 

“Yes, I notice something else. Whatever is going on between them includes you too.” 

 

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Now she was confused. 

 

“I’ve never told you this before because…I don’t know why. The thing is that I’ve always felt that Brian… that Brian… might be gay or at least bi.” He whispered the last words. 

 

“WHAT? How come you never told me?” Jessica was surprised. 

 

“Well, that’s the first impression I got. Then I saw the two of you together and felt the sexual tension between you, which is strong, and I decided that maybe my gaydar was off that day. I’ve never doubted what he feels for you, so. Anyway, last night I felt the tension between them but I felt it between you and Justin too.” 

 

“Emmett you should have told me this before. You know how a doctor it’s not supposed to take care of his family because feelings would prevent him for being objective? This it’s no different. You know that I have the ability to feel and see others people feelings, but when it comes to me, I’m blind. This is exactly was wrong in the world. Human beings are so disconnected from their souls that they don’t know how to translate what it is trying to say to them. When we found soulmates we always feel the pull, but sometimes we misread that pull and since the modern man is so sexual, we immediately think that what we are feeling is sexual tension.”

 

“What are you trying to say Jess?”

 

“I... I have to think about this. I’ll call you later.” She said, leaving the restaurant before giving Emmett a chance to say something.

******************

_Kinnetik_  
3:00 p.m.

 

Justin was a little apprehensive of going to the ad agency. He had signed with Brad Tanner, Ethan’s manager, and couldn’t be happier about it. Brad had said all the right words and Justin was sure that for the first time in years he was going to have more control over his career. Not that he felt in control being in Brian’s agency. He would prefer not to have anything to do with the older man. After all, just that morning he had decided that he was going to stay out of the brunette’s path. But, Brad and Ethan had convinced him that Brian was the best in his field and if he intended to have an effective ‘coming out’ campaign he needed the best. Besides, it was only a preliminary meeting. What could he lose? 

 

“Hi, we have a meeting with Mr. Kinney.” Brad Tanner informed the receptionist smiling. The girl blushed when she looked at the man. He was hot. Tall, almost as tall as Brian, with sandy blonde hair and a body to kill for. But the most beautiful thing about him was his eyes. He had amazing deep grey eyes that changed color depending on his clothing and mood. On top of everything else he was extremely charismatic. It occurred to Justin that he was the kind of man that would always get what he wanted without having to make a big effort. 

 

“Uh, what’s your name, sir?” The girl inquired.

 

“Brad Tanner and Ethan Gold.” He informed the girl. He didn’t mentioned Justin because Brian didn’t know that he was coming to the meeting too.

 

“Mr. Tanner, Mr. Gold, Mr. Kinney is running a little late, but he will be with you as soon as possible, you can wait here. Would you like to have a drink?” The receptionist informed them after talking with Brian’s assistant. The men answered no with their heads and went to sit down in the comfortable leather chairs in the waiting area. 

 

Justin had been so immerse in his thoughts that he didn’t see the office. Now that he was seated and had nothing but time he began taking in the place. At first, he couldn’t believe it when he realized that Kinnetik’s offices were located in the old baths of Liberty Avenue. Why would they choose a place like that for an office was beyond his comprehension. But now that he was there he could see the allure. The reception area was very stylish and the lighting was incredible. The floors, the chairs, the front desk, everything was selected to sell the idea of prosperity. Then he noticed the walls and recognized the painting that was hanged in the right wall of the reception area. He recognized the one on the left wall too. He looked at the painting that was in the wall behind him and that’s when he started to get nervous. All the paintings in the reception and waiting areas were JT Originals. Not only that but they where some of his most personal work. 

 

“What the fuck?” He said, not realizing that he said it out loud.

 

“What?” Ethan looked at him confused.

 

“Look at the paintings. Don’t you find something remotely familiar in them?” He urged his friend to look.

 

“Hey. Aren’t they yours? Holy shit they are yours.” Ethan exclaimed after going to each one of the five painting and seeing the signature in the pieces. 

 

“Really?” Brad asked. “I was wondering, do you know who acquired these paintings?” He asked the receptionist. 

 

“Oh, they are Mr. Kinney’s. All of them. He said that the style of the paintings go with the décor, which I find it’s true. They are beautiful. So deep.” The girl said looking at one of the paintings dreamily. 

 

“Mr. Tanner, Ethan, I’m sorry to had kept you waiting, but my one o’clock meeting ran a little longer that what I had expected.” Brian said as he entered the reception not noticing Justin at first. He shook Brad and Ethan’s hands. 

 

“Don’t worry, we where just admiring the paintings. You seemed to have a thing for JT.” Brad said amused.

 

“Well…” He began to say, but stopped when he finally noticed Justin. “Taylor, what are you doing here? Did you come to see the art department? I’m afraid I don’t have the time right now, I’m busy.” He said to the blonde dryly.

 

“Actually, Brian, may I call you Brian? He’s with me. I want you to meet my new client. Justin Taylor. I hope you don’t mind, but since we were already coming to see you I thought we could kill two birds with the same stone.” 

 

“No, of course not.” He said calmly, but Justin sensed that under that calm exterior he was furious. “Although, I don’t think that we can help you in that department. As a matter of fact, I don’t even manage Michael’s account personally. Cynthia Schmidt, my partner, does. I just supervise the whole thing, but she is the one that will be working with Ethan, and frankly, I don’t think she can handle a third entertainment account.” He explained. 

 

“Why don’t we talk about what we need first and then you can decide if you can provide us the service or not?” Brad suggested. 

 

“Why not. Follow me please.” Brian began to move and the men followed him. 

 

As they walked through Kinnetik, Justin found more of his pieces. Brian finally stopped and entered the conference room. There, Justin found yet another JT, but not any JT. This was one of his most beloved and personal pieces. He almost didn’t sell it. It was so intimate that he exhibited it without a name, even though he knew the pieces title even before he started painting it. The abstract was a big piece, but it fit perfectly in the spacious room. The colors scheme was exquisite. Dark, bold colors, which spoke of intensity unknown to those that haven’t felt it. 

 

“How many JT are they in Kinnetik?” Ethan asked.

 

“I don’t know. Fifteen, I guess.” Brian replied casually, but Ethan was sure that he knew the answer to the question by heart.

 

“This one is incredible. I don’t think I have seen it before.” Brad commented.

 

“Well, that one is from of his first show. Maybe that’s why is not well known.” Brian replied.

 

“What’s its title?” Ethan inquired looking at Justin. He wasn’t going to reveal to Brian that his best friend was JT, but wanted to play a little with the fact.

 

“It doesn’t have one. It is untitled.” Brian responded. 

 

“Of course it has a title.” Justin said suddenly.

 

“No it doesn’t. I own it, I would know if it did.” Brad pointed.

 

“Every art piece has a title Brian. Sometimes, the artist doesn’t know it, and sometimes, he or she knows it but doesn’t want to divulge it. It is hard enough to let go of a part of your soul and that way you at least get to keep something about yourself hidden, private.” Justin said as he was in a trance. 

 

“Why do you like JT’s work so much?” Brad queried.

 

“I don’t know. I have never considered myself an art collectionist.” He said as he turned to look at the painting. He stood quite for a while just absorbing the art piece. “I just feel, whenever I’m looking at his work that I’m having a peek inside my soul. No, that’s not right. I feel like he had a peek inside my soul and then painted what he found there.” He commented almost in a whisper. He didn’t know what possessed him into saying something so personal to these men. “What do you think it is its title?” He asked Justin trying to regain some control.

 

“Love Potion #17.” Justin replied.

 

“You think? What kind of name is that?” Brian said with a smirk. He wasn’t going to tell the blonde that he thought that the title suited the painting beautifully. 

 

“I don’t think, Brian, I know that’s its name. I should know.” He turned to look at Brian when he said. “I painted it.”

**************************

**Jessica  
Second Person POV**

 

Chaos. Turmoil. Havoc. All those words are completely wrong to describe what you are feeling right now. You decided to go to your home, because you knew there was no way you could get anything done at the office today. So you came home. And you are trying and trying and trying to get in touch with yourself, to calm a little bit. But you can’t. You take a shower and try not to think. If you cannot control what you are feeling, then you won’t think about it. You dressed and lay down in you bed. And all of the sudden you feel the urge, the intense desire to write. Yes, that’s what you will do. You’ll write until you have to stop because your fingers are dead. You will write, just like you’ve done every time you can’t or won’t think about what you are feeling. People think you are so gifted. How else could you have written a book like your first one? It was titled _Confessions of an Inadequate Woman._ How can you the fabulous Jessica Kinney ever feel inadequate? What they would say if they knew that that book was your blood and flesh? That you imprinted yourself in the story so much, that you don’t know if the book is the reality and this life is the fiction. You take your journal out and just give in to your muse. You know that what you are writing will be angsty, because that’s the way you feel right now. The boy, the virgin, will be suffering a lot today. But that’s good, isn’t it. Suffering is what makes people grow. It’s what let then know that they are alive. You’ve never felt more alive.

**************************

Justin couldn’t wait for the meeting to be over. They, Brad, Brian and Ethan, but mostly the first two, had been talking for almost two hours. Cynthia had joined them half an hour after they began. Both Ethan and Brad were pleased with the ideas and concepts presented by the partners. Actually, they had decided to acquire their services. They had spent the last 50 minutes going over the details of Justin’s account. Since they didn’t have time to prepare a proper presentation, they have been basically brainstorming. Brian hasn’t mention anything about not wanting to take Justin’s account. As a matter of fact, after the blonde reveal himself as JT, Brian seemed utterly interested in manage the account personally.

 

“We will meet on Monday. I should have the presentation ready by then.” Justin heard Brian said and was relieved that he could get out of there. He really wasn’t paying attention to what they were talking. He was trying to make some sense out of the events of the afternoon. He stood up, as did everyone else.

 

“No Justin, you are not coming with us. You have to stay to go over some details with Brian. Unless you don’t feel well. Are you alright, you look a little flustered?” Brad inquired with genuine concern in his voice.

 

“I’m fine, just a little hungry.” He replied.

 

Brian went to the phone and they could hear him talking to someone. 

 

“Cody, please call the deli and order some food. Sandwiches and stuff like that. I’ll have my usual and please call my wife and tell her that something has come up and that I’ll be late.” He walked back to the table and said to his partner. “Cynthia, why don’t you go home? I know it’s been a long day, especially with the Armani people. I’ll finish this.” The blonde woman nodded gratefully to her friend.

 

“Brad, it was a pleasure to meet you. Ethan, Justin, I’ll see you tomorrow.” She said. They had made plan to go to Babylon so they could use Jessica’s gifts from the dinner party. Of course, it was just an excuse to party.

 

“I’ll come back soon. Get yourself comfortable.” Brian said to Justin as he went to the reception area with Ethan and Brad.

 

Justin was so numbed by the events of the day that he just did as told. From when he was seated he had a perfect view of the painting. He remembered they day he had started it as if it was that same moment. He had just read an article in some magazine that he couldn’t even remember, about love. Well, about the effect that love has on people. The physiological effects. The author expressed that in some cultures they have tried to mimic that effect chemically. Thus the creation of love potions. If one could replicate the physical effect of love with a potion then the person that was given that said potion would be deceived into believing that he or she was in love. The article said that some of the physical effects of love were similar to those of drugs but more potent. Feelings of elation, invincibility, completion. The person would feel lightheaded, dizzy, warm and plainly happy. He had started the painting feeling all those things and so much more. It was the day the Kinneys move into the house next door. He had seen Brian for the first time. It took him six months to finish the piece. It was the first time he had attempted to work which such a large canvas. By the end, he felt like he was given a love potion when he was 17.

 

He stood up and strolled to the painting, letting his fingers wander through it. He felt that Brian was back in the room, but didn’t turn around.

 

“Why you named it like that?” The taller man inquired.

 

Justin sighed deeply. “I don’t think you really want to know. What are we supposed to do?”

 

“Just go over my ideas for your revealing and your expectations for that event. But let’s eat first. I’m kind of hungry myself.” Brian couldn’t believe the way he was behaving. That morning he was furious with the blonde and now he was treating him as if they were friends. He was confused about how he felt when he found out that Justin was the creator of the art pieces that he cherished so much. Nevertheless, he decided that was not the moment to think or analyze anything. 

 

They ate the food that Cody brought to the conference room more to have something to do that because they were really hungry. After that, they did exactly what they were supposed to, work. Three hours later they were both exhausted but utterly satisfied with what they had come up with. Brad was right. Brian was the best. His ideas were extraordinary. It help that Justin was sure of what he wanted. 

 

“Well, I guess we should wrap it up and go home.” Brian uttered. “Do you have a car or do you need a lift?”

 

“Actually, I will love a lift. I still haven’t bought a car. I have to go look this weekend. Can I go to the bathroom first?” The blonde queried. 

 

“Sure. Third door on the left.” 

 

Justin went to the bathroom leaving Brian alone. As soon as he left, Brian looked at he painting. He had been purposely avoiding doing so when the blonde was in the room. He would always lose himself in it.

 

“What do you feel when you look at it?” Brian almost jumped when he heard the younger man.

 

“Dizzy, lightheaded, warm, elated.” He said before he realized what he had confessed.

 

He turned to look at Justin and so did the blonde. They gazed at each other for what felt like an eternity. Just when Justin was about to open his mouth, the unimaginable happened.

 

Before he knew what hit him, Brian grab him by the neck and the next thing he felt were the brunette’s lips over his. He felt Brian’s tongue trying to gain access inside his mouth and he just surrendered. They kissed like there was no tomorrow, their tongues dancing more that dueling. The kiss was feral, deep and so forceful, that neither one of them realized that they were moaning like crazy. And Brian wasn’t a moaner. He broke the kiss, panting like it had been two day since the last time he breathed. Justin looked at him and just resumed the kiss. This time there was no doubt of who was attacking whom. 

 

Justin deepened the kiss and when Brian thought he would just die because of the feelings the blonde was eliciting in him, Justin hands found the golden skin under Brian’s shirt. His hands started rummaging through every single inch of Brian’s body. He was so fucking hard he thought he was going to come in his pants. That or die because he couldn’t get off. “Oh, God.” He said when Justin started to lip, nip and kiss his long neck. Justin was possessed. He felt like he had no control over his feelings, even though he was running the show. His hands found Brian’s cock and he stroked it through the pants. 

 

“Oh, fuck. Um.” Brian moaned. He couldn’t believe what he was feeling. He had never felt something like it before. He couldn’t wait to talk to Jess, he was sure she would know and could explain it to him. ‘Oh, my God. JESS. What the fuck am I doing?’ Was his first coherent though.

 

At the same time Justin was thinking about delicious food. The taste of Brian’s body was so intoxicated that it could only be compared to exquisite food. Just like the one J had cooked the night before. ‘JESSICA.’ He thought. 

Both men came apart as forcefully as they had been united before. 

 

“I think I’ll take a cab.” Justin was the first to speak after what seemed like forever.

 

“Justin. Wait, I’ll take you home.” Brian said leaning towards the blonde.

 

“No, Brian, go home to your wife. From now on, deal with Brad. And stay the fuck away from me.” He said before storming out of the room. Brian sighed. 

 

‘I’ll talk to him tomorrow.’ He thought. Little did he know that that would be the last time he would see the blonde in a long time.


	10. Love Potion #17

**A.N.** I know it’s been really long since the last time I updated this and I apologize. The chapter is now betad by the wonderful and talented **mandyleigh**. Thanks for all your reviews. 

 

**Last time on Love Potion#17:**

*Jessica has trouble concentrating in her work after discovering that Justin is JT.

*Emmett tells Jessica he knows that Justin is Brian’s soulmate. 

*Justin signs a managing contract with Ethan’s agent, Brad Tanner.

*Brad takes Justin and Ethan to Kinnetik to meet with Brian hoping to contract the agency’s services.

*Justin discovers that all the artwork in the Kinnetik is JT Originals.

*Brian discovers that Justin is JT.

*After staying behind to work in Justin’s revealing party, he and Brian share an explosive kiss.

* * *

Hidden in Canvas

_Justin Studio  
6:45 p.m._

 

Justin sighed as he stepped back to take a better look at the painting he had just finished. It was piece number 45 out of 50 - only five more pieces to go. He stretched his tired body and looked around his studio. Four months ago, when he saw the place for the first time it was empty. Now there wasn’t a single spot that wasn’t occupied by a painting, a blank canvas, or painting supplies. He had been really lucky to find the studio. It had wonderful light and it was within walking distance of the loft. Not that he had been to the loft lately; since, he was practically living in the studio. It was better that way - at least for now.

 

He glanced at the painting again, and he didn’t know if he should laugh or cry. There, in a myriad of colors, was Brian. Of course, that would be obvious only to him, since it was an abstract. But there he was nonetheless - like he was in all the paintings of his revealing show. He had managed to avoid physically seeing the man for four months, but not a single day had passed that he wouldn’t think about him. He dreamt, breathed, and felt nothing but Brian Kinney. 

 

He finally decided to put the painting in the drying area. It was almost seven o’clock and he would be receiving his usual visit any time soon. His life couldn’t be more ironic even if he wanted. He spent the last four months of his life trying to hide, (yes he was hiding), from Brian - only to become best friends with his wife. But, he couldn’t help it. Jessica had become an essential part of his life. He tried to convince himself that he only befriended the woman to be close to Brian, but that was not true. He loved her for herself. Actually, the main thing he disliked about her was precisely her relationship with Brian. 

 

Regardless of the reason for their friendship - it existed. Jessica had taken it upon herself to take care of Justin, and she had done just that. The first week of his self imposed exile he painted for two days straight - not taking a moment to sleep or even eat. On the third day, after calling him like twenty times and getting no answer, Jessica decided to go to the studio. There she found a smelly, exhausted, and seriously food-deprived Justin. After chastising him for a while, she went to the bathroom –the studio had a full bathroom with a tub and a resting area where he put a bed- prepared a relaxing bath for him and ordered some food while he finished his bath. From that day forward they had installed that routine. Jess would arrive at the studio around 7 p.m. either bringing food she had prepared or bought. In the rare instance she came empty handed, she was armed and ready to order some take-out. She would make him take a bath, arguing that the fumes of the paint made her dizzy, which was a bogus excuse because there was no way of escaping the paint odor in the studio, even with its great ventilation system. Then they would eat and talk for two or three hours. Finally, she would leave, but not before making him promise he was going to bed even though she knew he wouldn’t. 

 

He had been working around 18 hours each day, his only contact with the world being Jessica and Brad. Ethan had been to visit him on three occasions but he was busy with his new CD. No one else knew where he was - not even Daphne. She didn’t mind - for she was accustomed to his _modus operandis_. Brian had tried contacting him through his mobile, but after the third attempt he desisted. All business was conducted between Brad and Brian, as per Justin's request. Brad would go to the studio once a week to give him an update of the reveling party preparations, and to make sure that his newest and hottest client was indeed alive. 

 

But it was Jessica’s visits that had kept him sane. Sure, he always secluded himself when preparing a show, but it usually was for one or two months at a time. His biggest show had included 30 pieces, ten of which he had already painted prior to starting to prepare for the show. He had never attempted doing 50 pieces, but he and Brian had decided that fateful night, that he needed something big to impress the world all over again. And it was going to be big - if it didn’t kill him in the process. So he had come to expect her visit - even with her mothering. They talked about everything. Everything except Brian. It was like he didn’t exist. Sure, he was mentioned casually but never discussed. And even though Justin knew it wasn’t on purpose, Jessica had no way of knowing how he was felt; he was more than grateful for life's small favors. 

 

He debated between grabbing another blank canvas and starting another painting or taking a bath. He finally decided to spare Jess the trouble of telling him to bathe and went to the bathroom. He took a long hot shower and when he finished he felt kind of alive again. He was about to put his clothes on when he heard the door. Jessica had her own set of keys because Justin liked to paint with loud music on, and sometimes it was so loud that he didn’t hear when someone was knocking.

 

He wrapped a tower around his waist and went out of the bathroom to meet his friend.

 

“Hey, J. What are we eating today?” He asked as he went to the small kitchenette area without looking at the door.

 

“Tell me you don’t usually receive my wife dressed like that. I don’t want to think that you two are having an affair,” Brian said, praying to whatever higher being was out there that his voice wouldn’t sound as shaken as he felt.

******************

_Kinnetik_  
Earlier Same Day  
6:15 p.m.

 

“Brian Kinney.” He answered his private line in case it was a client calling.

 

“Brian, baby, I need a favor and you can’t say no. And I don’t want to hear you even trying to get out it. You are doing it and it is final,” Jessica said with a tone that brooked no arguments.

 

“Fuck, you sound more like Debbie every day. Hello, I am fine thank you and you?” He asked mockingly. “What is this life or death thing that you need me to do?" Brian queried, trying to sound nonchalant but dreading already the answer to his question. Whatever made Jess talk to him like she did was something that he would regret doing. "Oh and by the way, a favor means that you are at the mercy of the person you are asking the favor of - not the other way around.” 

 

“Well, I’m at court. My status conference is running a little late, so I need you to go to Justin’s and take him some food,” she replied calmly. She braced herself for what was coming.

 

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? Please tell me you are fucking kidding, Jess. There’s no way I’m going to interrupt the eccentric artist in his creative process. He doesn’t want anyone there - except you and Brad. I haven’t even talk to him in four fucking months and he is my fucking client. Besides, you can always call some restaurant and order something for him. There is a thing called take out and another called delivery. Last time I checked, I wasn’t a delivery boy. No fucking way.” Brian knew he was rambling but the prospect of going to see Justin was just too much for him to handle. 

 

“Are you finished? I’m going to pretend like you actually have a chance of getting out of this and reply to your reasoning. Justin is not eccentric, well at least not more than your average genius artist and he is almost finished with the pieces, so I really doubt that your presence there could interrupt his creative process. He really needs to talk to someone else besides Brad and me. I know you haven’t talk to him in four months so I guess it is about time to change that. And if feeding him were as easy as calling a restaurant with delivery services, I wouldn’t be talking to you. He gets really immersed in his creative process, as you put it, and he won’t answer the door. I already sent you the keys with a courier, and already called that Thai place you like. He loves Thai food just as much as you do and can’t eat it with me either - so have a treat. And yes fucking way, you are doing it, and that’s final. I’ll try to get home as soon as I can.” And with that she hung up the phone before Brian had a chance to say anything else.

 

Jess sighed deeply, put her cell on the table, and picked up her drink. She looked at Emmett who had a worried expression on his face.

 

“Well, it’s done,” she said as she sipped her Coconut martini. 

 

“Are you sure this is a good idea Jess?” Emmett inquired. 

 

“It’s time. Either something happens soon or we all go crazy.”

******************

“What are you doing here?” Justin asked harshly. He thanked god that he was near a wall and he could lean against it, because otherwise he was sure he would have wound up on the floor.

 

Brian tried to open his mouth to answer but he couldn’t. Instead, he took in the sight in front of him. Justin’s skin was still wet from his shower and his now longer hair was damp as well. The tiny towel did nothing to hide his beautiful, lean and toned body. Brian felt so intoxicated he feared his knees would betray him. He knew he had to say something soon, lest the silence should become more awkward, but he was at loss for words. So his mind went into default setting.

 

“Do you really receive my wife like that? It is a sad day in queer’s paradise if you have to reduce yourself to seducing married straight woman just to have a little companionship,” Brian said with a venomous sneer. 

 

Justin shook his head incredulously. The nerve of the man was just too much. And for him to mock or belittle his relationship with Jessica was just unforgivable. So he decided to show the great Kinney that he could give as much as he could take.

 

“Really? It wasn’t me that was doing the seducing last time, if I recall correctly. So I guess the sad day is in Breeders Ville, if a married straight man has to reduce himself to kissing a queer just to have some companionship. Or perhaps it wasn’t any companionship that you were looking for that night; perhaps it was boy’s companionship. Don’t you ever think about belittling Jess and mine's relationship again. And I believe I asked you a question. What the fuck are you doing here?” He asked again with as much venom as he could muster.

 

Brian snorted and instead of answering the blonde’s question he decided to place the food on the small table. He sighed trying to calm himself. All his self-preserving instincts were screaming at him to get the fuck out of this place, but at the same time he refused to let the younger man know how much his presence affected him. 

 

After what seemed like an eternity, Brian turned around to face Justin. He felt exhausted all of the sudden. He couldn’t believe the situation in which he found himself. It was totally ridiculous. Here was this man who was his client first, second, had become an important part of his wife’s life, whether he liked it or not, and third, no…he wasn’t going to think about that.

 

“Listen, I don’t want to be here anymore than you want me to...” _’LIAR’_ his inner voice screamed. “…but your benefactor couldn’t make it and since your well being ranks number one in her life these days, she asked me, no she _demanded_ , that I come here to make sure you had a decent meal today. She sent me the keys with detailed instructions as to what to do with you and, as you well know, there’s no way to say no to her - so…” He said tiredly. “Jess ordered Thai food for the both of us, but I can always leave and eat something at home.”

 

Justin sighed knowing that he couldn’t hide forever; he would have to face Brian sooner or later. And now he couldn’t postpone the day any longer.

 

“Just let me put some clothes on. There’s wine in there if you want,” he said as he turned to walk back to the bathroom. 

 

Brian perused the wine selection. It was without a doubt Jessica’s doing. It held a fine selection of her favorite wines. She did have impeccable taste. He selected a bottle of **Protos** , Reserve of ’95, and went about opening it. When Justin returned, fully dressed, Brian had got acquainted with the small kitchen area and was serving two glasses of wine. He offered one to Justin as soon as he was within reach.

 

“What happened?” Justin asked as he was looking for some plates.

 

“About what?” Brian replied, not knowing what the blonde was asking about.

 

“Jess. You told me she couldn’t make it, so I’m asking what happened.” 

 

“Oh, ah, something about a status conference going longer than she thought.” Brian’s answer surprised Justin. In the last few months Jessica had never failed to get to the studio, not even once. Sure, sometimes she would come and leave early, like when she was going out with Brian or had something else to do, but she at least managed to come to the studio for a little bit.

 

“Some big case then,” the blonde uttered.

 

“I guess.” 

 

The sat down and ate in silence for a while. The tension in the room was so dense you could cut through it with a knife, but the food was delicious so they concentrated on it. 

 

“Wow, I haven’t eaten Thai in months. It’s a down fall that your best friend can’t eat spicy food when you love it so much,” Justin said suddenly breaking the silence.

 

“Your best friend? Is she now? Well, in my case, she is my wife so, I get the sentiment. Although, I’m sure she would have brought some Thai if you would have asked.” Brian informed casually.

 

“Oh, she offered, you know her, but I just thought it would have been double trouble and I give her enough trouble as it is,” Justin explained before drinking some wine.

 

“You know she loves doing this. That’s the way she is, always taking care of everyone, I think is some residual mothering in her. She never talks about it but she misses Alex like crazy. So do I,” Brian muttered. “Has Brad been keeping you informed of the party plans?” He asked changing the subject.

 

“Yes, he has. Everything seems like too much,” Justin stated.

 

“Your work deserves it. You deserve it.” Brian couldn’t help but stare at Justin when he said those last three words. 

 

Justin wanted to break the stare but he couldn’t. The force that seemed to attract them was too intense. That was the reason he didn’t want to be near the brunette, he couldn’t control himself. At least that’s how he felt after the last time. Like with that kiss, he went beyond the point of no return, and there was no way his skin could survive without Brian’s touch. He dammed himself mentally. He almost regretted coming back to Pittsburgh. Justin mustered all the strength he could and broke the stare. He decided to look at his hands instead. Bad idea, since his tricky and treacherous mind started to remember the last time his hands were all over Brian’s body.

 

Brian breathed a sigh of relief when Justin looked down. He knew for sure that he couldn’t break the stare even if his life depended on it. Every time he looked into those blue pools he felt lost. He watched as Justin looked at his hands and he looked at them too. They were stained with paint, but they were still beautiful - the hands of an artist, strong yet soft. How he longed for those hands over his body. He chastised himself mentally. No, he couldn’t go there again, yet he knew that it didn’t matter how much he tried. The second he relented to his desire and kissed the blonde he had dammed himself to a hollow life. How could he go back to his life after seeing, after feeling? Life was so cruel it was almost funny - almost.

 

“Justin… about that night in my office…”

 

“Nononono.” Justin cut him off. “Don’t say it. Don’t say anything about that night. That night never happened Brian. You are my adman and I’m your client. You are also the husband of my best friend and I want you to know that I love her like crazy and I would never hurt her. So nothing happened, okay, nothing. We would just have to find a tolerable way to be around each other. I...” He stopped not knowing what else to say.

 

“I agree with you. I love Jessica with all my heart and she is first in my life, so I guess we will have to learn and get past this. Maybe in time we could try and be more than tolerant towards each other. I’ll go now. Thank you for the food and goodnight.” He stood up before he lost his resolve. He needed to get out of there soon or he was going to fuck that damn sexy blonde until both of them had passed out from exhaustion. _’I have to be a better adman that I thought if I just delivered that bogus line credibly’_ he thought as he left the studio. 

 

Justin sighed relieved when he heard the door close. He had to get a grip on himself. He thought after all the time away from Brian it would be easier. He almost laughed at how stupid he had been thinking he could just get rid of his feelings. Well, at least now he had material for his last paintings. 

 

He cleared away the food and did the dishes before going back to paint. As soon as he turned on the radio the sexy tune of a Norah Jones song invaded the studio. He turned up the radio and laughed as he listened to the song’s lyrics wondering if he would ever be turned on again. 

 

_Like a flower_  
Waiting to bloom  
Like a lightbulb  
In a dark room  
I’m just sittin here waiting for you  
To come on home and turn me on 

_Like the desert waiting for the rain_  
Like a school kid waiting for the spring  
I’m just sitting here waiting for you  
To come on home and turn me on 

_My poor heart_  
It’s been so dark  
Since you’ve been gone  
After all you’re the one who turns me off  
You're the only one who can turn me back on 

_My Hi-fi is waiting for a new tune_  
My glass is waiting for some fresh ice cubes  
I'm just sitting here waiting for you  
To come on home and turn me on  
Turn me on. 

******************

“You are home,” Brian said to Jessica as he entered the house. She smiled at him, but made no attempt to get up from the chair in which she was sitting. He could see that she had her journal yet again and appeared to have been writing in it for a while.

 

“Yes, I finished sooner than I thought. How was the Thai? Did Justin take a bath?” She asked without taking her eyes off the journal in her lap.

 

“Thai was great, as always, and even though I can’t testify to it, I think Justin got his bath. Did you have something to eat?” He queried.

 

“Yes, I did,” she replied. 

 

“Are you coming to bed tonight?” He asked already knowing the answer. 

 

“Sure baby, I’ll be there in a while. Don’t wait for me though,” she replied as she continued writing. 

 

He sighed, willing himself to calm down. It was happening again and there was nothing he could do to stop it. All he could do now was to wait; wait until she broke down; wait until the sleep and food deprivation took a hold of her. Wait. He had tried in the past to stop this in so many ways, yet he had still to find one effective way of stopping her self-destructive spells. So all he could do was wait, because he knew what was coming. He only hoped this wouldn’t be the last and definitive time.

* * *

Lyrics from _Turn Me On_ by Norah Jones.


End file.
